


Oh Fuck, That's a Dragon

by BippityBoppity69



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends become family, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I cant think of every character, I tried to make it good, Maybe - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Or an absolute shitshow, Slow burn this shit, Sorry in advance if its not, This is gonna be good, Wow how much can you type into here?, i'm not sure, let the wholesome reign, not too much tho, some scary bits, weeeeeeeeeeeee, will there be porn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-04-18 20:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BippityBoppity69/pseuds/BippityBoppity69
Summary: What happens when someone gets bippity boppity hit by a storm and washes ashore Berk? Starts about a year and a half after Dagur gets imprisoned. Follow on the adventures of the shortest person in the Archipelago as she gets stuck with everyone and goes on adventures.(Sorry, if this is bad. I just really like How To Train Your Dragon.)
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Original Female Character(s), Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 59





	1. Welcome to Why I Hate the Ocean *REVISED*

Waves moved against a boat, gently rocking it side to side. Seagulls called to each other as pelicans dived into the water for their lunch. A gentle wind blew across the deck, providing slight relief from the scorching sun. The schooner cut through the peaceful water, wood gleaming. Laughter filled the air on the schooner, guests and crew mingling. Some of the crew were showing the guests how to hoist and tie the rigging, others were telling of different stories and the history that had happened in the waters. The ocean’s surface sparkled and shimmered, almost as if laughing along to all the stories. 

On the boat, a young woman was sitting in a chair. Blue eyes glued to a book as she tried to ignore the rocking of the ocean. The sun glared down from above, Lily was happy she put on sunblock. After all, she only had two modes, pale and sunburnt. Someone calling her name made her look up, an older woman with silver hair in a pink sundress was waving her over. Bookmarking her spot, Lily got up and walked over to her mother. Brushing her green Thai fisherman pants and white tank top off. 

“I know you don’t like the ocean, but it means a lot that you came.” Shanna, her mother thanked her. She gave her daughter a hug, both being almost the same height of five-foot two. 

Lily nervously looked over the side, gazing at the ocean water. A shudder running through her, the ball of nerves curling in her stomach. She never liked the water unlike her mom. The inside joke was that Shanna was the mermaid and Lily was the forest fey, one preferred the ocean and the other land. However, her mom had asked if she could come with her on a short sailing trip. Just up the Intercostal Waterway, where the Bridge of Lions was. How could she say no to her mother? 

Lily gave a small semi-forced smile, “It’s no big problem. Plus, it makes you happy mom.” She said. Lily didn’t notice how she subconsciously rubbed the hamsa bracelets on her wrists.  
Green eyes caught the motion, making Shanna’s brow wrinkle. She knew how hard it was for Lily to be out on the boat, around the people and the ocean, however she was proud of her daughter. "I figured this was a good way to celebrate being done with radiation therapy.” Shanna sighed, Lily nodding in response. The two exchanged a hug, Lily going back to her book as her mother ventured around the deck, stopping by some others and chatting. 

A shaky sigh left Lily as she nervously eyed the water below. How deep was it? Was going on the boat a bad idea? What happened if the schooner flipped? The thoughts made her shake her head, gripping her book tighter. 

“Everything will be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen.” She whispered to herself, anxiety sending her terrible things that could happen. Today was a good day and she would not let her anxiety ruin it. A shudder ran through Lily as a wave shook the schooner, nor would her fear of deep water. 

The first sign of trouble was when the birds stopped calling. Seagulls quickly left the waters, fleeing for the safety of land. 

The second was how dark the sky and water turned. Dark clouds filled the clear blue skies, like night had decided to pay a visit. A menacing rumble warning of what was to come. Peaceful blue-green waters changing to deeper shade of blue, waves starting to shove the schooner with hidden strength. 

At the second sign, Lily began to look for her mother. Gripping her book tight as she struggling to keep her footing on the rocking vessel. The wind howled in her ears, an odd chill cutting through her. Sweeping away her voice as she called out, panic rising inside her. She needed to find her mother, to make sure she was safe! 

A violent wave slammed into the schooner, pitching the ship to the side. Screams came from everyone as they fell onto the deck, trying to keep themselves from being thrown overboard. Lily managed to grab onto the mast, hands gripping as tight as she could. Breathing heavily as she desperately scanned for the pink sundress. Another wave hit the schooner, Lily closing her eyes as she held as tight as she could. 

Thunder rumbled, lightning following behind, striking the ocean below. The waves getting higher and higher, beating the schooner with all the anger of the ocean. Freezing ocean water doused Lily making her gasp at the coldness. Feeling as if someone had doused her in ice water. 

_ “Why is it so cold? It shouldn’t be that cold!”_ Lily thought. 

Sheets of rain came next, sapping all the warmth from her. The thunder and lightning grew quicker, deafening and blinding in their might. The wind screamed and howled, waves attempting to wash those aboard into the unforgivable sea.  
Lily held on as the ship was thrown like a ragdoll, eyes closed as she pressed her forehead against the mast. Limbs shaking from the storm and her panic, mind screaming as she tried so desperately to not have a panic attack. Every time a wave washed over her, she had to fight the urge to not scream, to not fight and struggle, to not cry. 

The loudest boom of thunder roared through the sky, leaving ringing ears. A shaky almost sob left Lily as she muttered under her breath. That was until a bizarre tingling feeling ran across her whole body. The taste of metal filled her mouth. A sharp chemical smell filled her nose. There was the sound of buzzing? No more than that. The sound of crackling was there. A thought, a dreadful thought came to Lily’s mind,  


_ “Lightning is going to strike near you.” _

The buzzing stopped.

The taste of metal got stronger. 

The smell of chlorine was nauseating. 

Her metal bracelets were vibrating. 

**She was holding onto the tallest object. **

Lily threw herself away from the mast, light blinding her as she did. Searing pain, a thousand wasps stinging her, screamed through her body. Was she screaming? Burning at her wrists, pain everywhere, horrible stabbing, everything was on fire. **Make the pain stop!**

Slamming into the water startled Lily out of her pain-filled stupor. Gasping then choking as saltwater filled her mouth. Blinking to clear her vision, salt burning her eyes. Ears ringing, she could not even make out the thunder roaring or the crack of wood. Arms and legs struggled through numbing pain, Lily struggling to stay above the water. 

A wave pushed her under, time seemed to slow. A moment of peace, of stillness. Eyes burning from the water but still able to see. 

Able to see the flash of pink. 

Lily struggled against the ocean’s anger, arms searching for anything she could grab. Trying to propel herself to the surface, lungs burning for air. Something connected with her hand and she gripped it with all her might, wrapping her arms around it. Gasping as she broke the surface, coughing as she held tight to the piece of wood. The storm raged around her as she closed her eyes and prayed, Lily prayed to anyone or anything that could hear her. 

**Please! Don’t let me die here! Please help me! **

The storm ignored the pleas as the waves threw her around like a leaf in the storm. The young woman being pulled further and further out, the ocean showing her no mercy. 

The storm had died down. The sky was dark, everything was silent. The calm after the storm. Arms still held the piece of wood, Lily managed to drag her upper torso up on it. Coughs left her as she struggled to look around her. Vision blurry as she tried to see anything. Limbs struggled to hold her up, ending with her laying her head down on the piece of wood. The struggle against the storm had left her drained. Yet, she held on to her raft. The waves were gentle now as they seem to guide her somewhere. Where to? She did not know. 

The sky was becoming lighter at the horizon. A hint of lighter colors, Lily could barely make out orange and yellow. Bright colors of day, of hope. Dawn was breaking over the horizon. A smile slowly cracked across Lily’s face as she saw it. The dawn was good. 

_“Dawn. I survived.”_ She thought slowly. 

The ocean dragged her along an invisible path. Lily rested her head on the board as the sun slowly rose, her limbs felt numb. She felt cold. The ringing in her ears had died down slightly allowing her to hear the lapping of the ocean...and seagulls? Yes, there were seagulls calling. Turning her head weakly, barely able to make out a dark spot in the distance. Was that an island? Lily stared as the ocean pulled her toward the island. She was tired. That was all she felt now, was sheer exhaustion. So tired. 

She felt her feet hit something below, jarring her to the very edge of consciousness. Stumbling on the sand was beneath her feet. Limbs feeling filled with lead as she struggled up the beach. Collapsing as the water drew away, body aching and filled with exhaustion. Shaky arms slowly dragged her up, away from the cruel ocean, from the water. The feeling of grass reached her hands and Lily managed to drag herself one last inch. Letting her head hit the grass as a smile placed itself on her. 

“Thank y-you.” She whispered hoarsely as she succumbed to her exhaustion.


	2. I'm where now? *Revised*

Lily stirred at the feeling of vibrations against her cheek. Swollen eyes struggled to open, revealing blurry vision. The sound of muffled shouting reached her ears. Someone was there. She couldn’t lift her arm to try and wave for help. All her muscles felt like they were filled with lead. Cries for help died in her throat, lips cracking open from trying to form the words. Blood leaked down, staining the grass under her red. 

There was the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, someone was turning her over. Bright sunlight made her close her eyes as a raspy cough left her. Lily felt the vague sensation of being picked up. Unconsciousness claiming the shipwrecked girl shortly after. 

\------ 

The patrol around Berk had started like every other day. Take Toothless, meet up with Astrid and potential the rest of the Riders to practice attack patterns and flight routines. The same as it had been since they had put Dagur in jail over a year and a half ago. Hiccup gave a wave to Astrid and Fishlegs, the two sending him a wave back. 

“Snotlout and the twins?” Hiccup asked. 

“Snotlout is testing out new weapons, Ruff and Tuff are out worshipping Loki.” Astrid answered, a look of disdain on her face. 

“Well, we’ll keep it short today. Just a basic loop around the island, make sure there are no Berserkers around.” Hiccup instructed. 

The three took to the air, the crisp wind lifting spirits and moods. The dragons effortlessly gliding on the breeze, a mix of midnight black, sky blue, and earthy brown. As they circled around the North beach, the dragons began to act up. Toothless slowed down and began to sniff the air. Stormfly jerked her head back and forth and began to drive down. Meatlug sniffed the air before following after Stormfly. 

“The dragons caught something!” Astrid exclaimed over the windy descend. 

As soon as the three landed and hopped off, Astrid had already drawn her axe. Stern eyes scanning the beach for any sign of danger, yet there was nothing. Holding her axe tight, Astrid gave the other two a confused look. Hiccup took a few steps, squinting to try and see anything. There were no footprints or any sign of a camp. However, the dragons had definitely caught the scent of something. What did they catch? 

“Guys! Come look at this!” Fishlegs called to them. 

The stocky blonde was holding a piece of wood in his hands, gesturing for the other two to look at it. It was not from a Berserker ship, the wood was shiny and well taken care of, bearing no sign of any symbols. In fact, it did not look like any ship common to this area. 

“If there was a shipwreck, there could be survivors. We need to search the area.” Hiccup told them. A nod was shared between the three before they spread out, searching for any more signs. 

Astrid was the one to find the survivor, Stormfly alerting their Rider to the blood on the sand and drag marks. It was easy to follow the trail to the unconscious girl. Sending a shout to the other two, Astrid carefully laid a hand on her shoulder and flipped her over. Bruises and cuts covered her body, a massive mark on her left arm, blood leaking from cracked lips. Astrid watched as her eyes fluttered open for a minute before closing. She needed a healer and fast. Scooping the girl up, Astrid ran over to where Hiccup and Fishlegs were. 

“Hiccup! I found a survivor!” 

“Oh, Odin’s beard. Get her to Gothi, quick! Fishlegs and I will get the others.” Hiccup said. 

Astrid hopped up onto Stormfly, giving the command to fly. The Nadder speeding through the air until landing at the small wooden hut of Berk’s healer. Landing on the porch, Astrid called out, hoping down from Stormfly. 

The wooden door opened revealing a short elderly woman with long gray braids and a grumpy look on her face. The look quickly changed to shock when she saw Astrid carrying someone who was covered in blood. Gesturing quickly, Gothi pointed to the bed in the corner of the hut. Astrid strode over and put the girl down. Gothi rushed around her hut, using her cane to grab various herbal poultices and bandages. The healer pointed to Astrid and crooked her head to the side. 

"I don’t know who she is. We found remains of a shipwreck on the North beach. I have to go Gothi!“ Astrid called back, running out of the hut. Gothi shook her head, turning to deal with her new patient. 

A few hours later, all the Riders met back up with each other. All of them had the same result, they had not found anything except for a few pieces of a ship. It seemed there were no other survivors, except for the girl. There was a grim air surrounding them as they made their way back to Berk. 

Hiccup landed in the arena and waved to Stoick. The chief of Berk quickly walked over, frowning at the look on his son’s face. He knew what that look meant. 

“No other survivors?” 

Hiccup shook his head solemnly. Stoick nodded and gave a sigh, laying a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, “You saved one, don’t beat yourself up over this.” Stoick told him. Hiccup gave him a nod, a frown on his face. Stoick gave him a smile and looked over to Gothi’s hut. 

**“Poor girl.”** He thought. 

\---------

Lily felt a blanket covering her and stirred slightly. Eyes fluttered open, no longer swollen, but still sore. A wooden ceiling met her vision, causing her to frown. Attempting to lift herself up, Lily hissed at the pain that ran through her limbs. Bad idea. She managed to lift her head and look around, a tiny hut filling her vision. Shelves were filled with bottles and jars, herbs were hanging from the ceiling, a cauldron was bubbling in the corner, and there was a doorway, sunlight shining outside. 

_ “Where am I?”_ Lily thought. 

She looked down at herself, finding a long dress like tunic in place of her clothes. Bandages covered her left air and various spots on her leg, blood staining through some of them. Taking a breath, Lily grit her teeth and forced her right hand up. The muscles screaming as she prodded her cheek, finding her skin was peeling and her lips felt cracked. 

The sound of thudding made her look up, finding a small elderly woman entering the hut. Long gray braids almost dragging on the floor as she leaned heavily on her staff, a few jars held in her arms. Lily squinted at her outfit and helmet, why was she dressed like a Viking? 

The woman noticed Lily was awake and her eyes widened. She swiftly walked over, setting the jars on a small stool by the bed. Giving Lily a smile as she held up a wooden mug to her. Lily managed to grab the mug, hand shaking from the effort. The woman carefully watched as Lily forced her hand to bring the mug up, drinking the cool water within. Setting the mug down, Lily swallowed and gave a small cough. 

“E-excuse me ma’am. Where am I?” Lily hoarsely asked. 

The woman made a series of motions, before gesturing to her throat and shaking her head. She couldn’t speak, but she held up a finger and hobbled off somewhere. Lily breathed slowly, trying to not let the pain show on her face. 

“Alright! Alright! Hold onto your yak's woman!” Lily watched as the small woman dragged in a very large blonde man. He had a peg leg, a hammer for a hand, and what looked like a stone tooth? He rubbed his arm as the small woman let go and looked toward Lily. 

“Ah! The lass is awake! Why didn’t you tell me that Gothi?” The large man asked the small woman.  
Gothi gave him a displeased look and gestured to Lily and to herself, motioning to her throat. 

“Okay, I see the problem. No worries, leave it to old Gobber.” He beamed.  
Gobber walked over to a chair, dragging it next to Lily and sat down. He wore a helmet too. Did she land on the island of Viking cosplayers? Was she dreaming? 

“Hello there lass, how are you feeling? What’s your name?” He asked 

Lily blinked and shook her head for a minute, trying to get over the shock of talking with people that resembled Vikings. The man, Gobber just looked at her for a few more seconds. 

"Uh, hi. I’m Lillian. Where am I?” Lily asked. 

“You’re on Berk, do you remember what happened?” Gobber asked. 

Lily furrowed her brow and grimaced as tidbits of memories came back, the storm throwing the ship, freezing cold, the taste of metal and salt. She shuddered at the memories, nodding her head. 

“There was a storm, the ship crashed, I...” She trailed off before jerking her head up, “My mom! She was on the ship! Is she here? Is she okay?” 

Gobber and Gothi shared a look and Lily’s breath caught in her throat. Gobber took a breath, “I’m sorry lass, you were the only one we found.” 

Lily sat there in a shocked silence. She had been the only one who was found? Did that mean? Oh god, was she the only one who had survived? A numbness crept through her mind, a few tears slipping down her face. 

“Lass, I mean Lillian. Can you tell us where you are from?” Gobber asked. 

“Florida. I’m from Florida.” Lily responded numbly. 

“Where is that?” 

“You know? Florida, panhandle of the United States? Cuba right off the coast?” Lily replied, a sinking feeling in her gut. How could people not know of Florida? Where had she landed? 

Gothi appeared at Gobber’s side and gave him a parchment, he cleared his throat and laid it in front of Lily. “Alright lass, just circle which island you are from. We’ll get you home in no time.” Gobber commented, handing her a piece of charcoal. 

Lily looked at the map and froze, “What the hell?” She thought. The map was just ocean with a bunch of islands?! Where was the United States? Where the fuck had she landed?! 

“Something wrong lass?” Gobber asked. 

“My home isn’t on here, where am I?” Lily asked, a note of panic in her voice. 

“Like I said lass, you’re on Berk in the Archipelago.” Gobber replied slowly. 

Lily’s breath started to come in rapid puffs, where was she? Where had she landed? Why did people look like Vikings? What was going on? 

“Okay, calm down Lily. Here, trace on the back of the map your home.” Gobber said calmly.  
He flipped over the map and Lily began to shakily trace Florida’s shape. There was a sour feeling in her stomach and her mind was a mess. Something wasn’t right here. She took a breath as she finished, Gobber looking over it. He frowned and showed it to Gothi who also frowned. 

“Lily, you said something about a Cuba? And a United States? Can you draw them?” Gobber asked. 

Lily swallowed the panic in her throat and began to draw out the United States as best as she could. She could not panic right now; panic was the worst thing right now. She finished and handed it back to Gobber, who looked at it and got up. 

“Let me show this to our chief, maybe they know where it is.” He commented as he ventured outside.


	3. Giants, Confusion, and Panic Attacks, what fun! *Revised*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly revised chapter #3! Tell me how you guys are liking the revisions.

Gobber made his way outside and looked over the drawings, scratching his head as he tried to make out how the lass could have come from such a large land. The only thing in the Archipelago was islands! Gobber squinted at the scribbles in the corner with an arrow pointing to a small island. The blacksmith was so enthralled with the map that he never noticed Stoick approaching him. 

“Gobber! Is the lass awake?” Stoick called

“Aye, she is. I got a few answers from her, but...just look at this map Stoick. She claims she came from a place called Florida, have you ever heard of a place like that? Not to mention, the lass has the strangest accent.” Gobber explained.  
The chief furrowed his brow, this was strange news indeed. Stoick took the offered map, looking at the strange land mass and stranger writing in the corner. A hum left him, a hand stroking his red beard as he squinted, feeling on edge to the stranger that had washed ashore. 

“Do you think she could be working for him?” Stoick asked. 

"Who? Oh! Honestly, no I don’t think she is. She’s definitely not from here though, I can tell you that.” Gobber quickly answered. 

“Well, let’s go get some answers from our guest.” Stoick stated.  
\-----------------  
Lily had finished drinking her water when Gothi looked up and motioned for someone to come in. Lily gawked at the man who entered behind Gobber. An absolute giant of a man had entered, having to duck through the doorway. A horned helmet sat on top of thick red hair matching the bushy beard. The man was dressed in a green scale-like tunic and when he sat on the wooden chair, Lily swore she heard it creak. 

Lily’s first thought was, _“I’m in the land of fucking giants!”_, which was quickly followed by,_ “He kind of looks like Hagrid’s Viking cousin.”_

The man had a calm expression on his face as he regarded Lily’s awestruck expression, “Hello lass, I’m Stoick, Chief of Berk. Now, who are you?” He asked.

“Uh hello Mr. Stoick. My name is Lillian, everyone just calls me Lily.” She said.

Stoick raised an eyebrow when she called him Mr. Stoick, like he was unused to such a name. Lily briefly wondered if she had already fucked up. Stoick just pulled out the parchment she had drawn on earlier and pointed to her writing in the corner.

“Okay, now Lily. What is this?” Stoick asked. 

Lily gave him a confused look, “That’s English.” 

“Okay, you say this is English. Now where is this Florida?” Stoick asked. 

The confusion grew as a horrible creeping worry crawled into the pit of her stomach. Was this some kind of joke? Looking at Stoick, Gobber, and Gothi, Lily felt the horrible feeling in her gut intensify. Confusion was written on everyone’s face. They truly did not know what she had written, did they? 

“Florida is right here.” Lily tapped the panhandle of the United States, “You all act like you have never heard of Florida before.” 

The three Vikings all shared a look and Lily’s heart skipped a beat. The worry was joined by dread. The two emotions swirling in her mind, combining into a vile concoction. The two made her anxiety worse, making it feel like a ball of lead in her stomach. Lily had to swallow down everything, trying to stay calm. 

“Lily, we have never heard of these places.” Stoick told her calmly. 

Anxiety became panic at those words, “How? It’s Florida, the sunshine state, tourist central. The Everglades? The state where all the crazy things happen?!” Lily could feel the anxiety rising, “Where am I?!” She exclaimed. 

“Calm down lass, like Gobber said you are on Berk in the Archipelago.” Stoick stated, holding up a hand to the panicking girl. Gobber and Gothi exchanged a worried look. 

“Where is Berk?! I’ve never heard of a Berk in the Archipelago! Why does the map look so odd? Where are the other continents?!” Lily pleaded. Eyes filling with tears as sharp spikes of rage and anxiety flew through her mind. 

“Lass, I don’t know where you come from. I’ve never heard or seen these places before.” Stoick told her, voice soft. 

A hand gripped her chest, squeezing the air from her lungs. Heart pounding as her mouth felt like it turned to dust. Breathing rapidly, Lily desperately sought out her hamsa bracelets, one of the few things that could help ground her. The coarse fabric was what met her fingers, not the cool metal of her bracelets. Grabbing at her head, Lily felt the tears run down her face. Someone was trying to talk to her, but she couldn’t hear. Everything was too loud, too loud, too loud! 

Stoick spoke to calm Lily down, reaching a hand out. Gothi stepped in front of him, violently shaking her head. Scribbling something before hobbling over to her shelves, searching through the jars for something. 

“Stress will make her injuries worse. Talk to her tomorrow.” Gobber translated. 

The two walked out of the healer’s hut, leaving her to tend to the strange person within. The silence was thick in the air. Gobber glanced over at his friend, even though he had a calm expression on, Gobber could tell he was upset. 

“She is no threat.” Stoick stated softly. 

Gobber shook his head, that girl was not a danger to Berk. Strange, yes, but a spy, no. She was honest in her confusion and writing. Questions floated through Gobber’s mind, from her language, to her strange mannerisms and accent. Where had Lily come from? 

“Do you think she is from outside the Archipelago?” Gobber asked. 

Stoick frowned, “I don’t know, I’ve never heard of these places. It is possibility.” 

“Maybe we can ask Johann? Show him the map, maybe he knows.” Gobber recommended. 

Stoick nodded as he looked over the map and the strange writing. He had always heard of strange places outside of Berk, but had never tried to find the places. Turning to the docks, Stoick took off to look for the most trusted trader Berk ever had.


	4. Here Be Dragons *REVISED*

Through all the panicking of her mind, Lily felt someone gently tap her shoulder. Looking up to see the kind face of Gothi, who was holding an open jar in front of her. Gesturing for Lily to sniff as she gave her the jar. Taking the jar, the familiar and calming smell of lavender reached her. After several deep and shaky breaths, Lily felt calmer than before. 

“I’m sorry. I just...God, where am I?” Lily whispered. 

Gothi gave her a sympathetic look and gently took the jar away. Corking the jar, she set back on the shelf before grabbing more jars and a roll of some fabric. Hobbling back over to Lily, Gothi pointed to her right arm and then to the fabric. Lily got what she was saying, holding her arm out. Gothi began to unravel the bandages, Lily sucked in a breath at what she saw. 

A giant reddish mark ran all the length of her arm, almost fern-like in pattern. The pattern was a light red close to her shoulder, but a deeper red at her wrists, signaling a more severe injury. The deep red grew lighter at the tips of her fingers. Blisters followed the burn, Lily having to look away from the massive ones at her wrist. Swallowing down her nausea as Gothi removed the rest of the bandage. 

The healer worked quickly, examining the burn and blisters before putting a cream over the wounds. Lily hissed as the cold cream made contact with the burn. Gothi wrapped her wound before gesturing to Lily’s left arm. There were cuts and bruises, but not really any marks like her other arm. The same thing happened with her legs, some of the more serious gashes having been sewn shut. 

After the treatment, Lily felt exhaustion creep into her body and mind. She was always tired after an anxiety attack, plus her body still felt extremely sore. Leaning back against the pillow, Lily breathed out. Gothi gave her a pat on the head as she closed to eyes, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep. 

\--------- 

The sound of a songbird woke Lily up. Yawning as she rubbed her eyes, running a hand through her hair she shuddered. Greasy hair, did she forget to shower last night? Sitting up, Lily let out a groan. Okay, no more falling asleep at her laptop. It felt like she had been run over by a truck. The sound of shuffling had her squinting at the small elderly lady before everything came back. The ship, the pain, the ocean, the Viking people. 

Gothi walked in and saw her sitting up and smiled, hobbling over. Holding out a hand, Lily delicately took it. Gothi helped her to stand, displaying to be stronger than she looked. Legs wobbling under her, Lily gripped the wall and forced her legs to work. Gothi nodded in approval before handing her a towel and pointing to a door that Lily had not noticed before. Entering the room, she saw a tub of steaming water with a bar of soap. 

“Time to get clean.” Lily whispered to herself. 

She struggled to get the shirt off, the bandages being less of a struggle. The burns seemed more faded today, except for around her wrist. Carefully sliding into the water, Lily hissed at the pain. She gently and carefully scrubbed herself, using some of the soap to wash her hair. Taking a moment, she looked over all her wounds. Grimacing at the fluid filled blisters on her wrists, she hoped they would go down soon. 

After ensuring she was clean, Lily exited the bath and dried herself off with the towel hanging by the door. There was a neatly folded pile of clothes next to said towel, picking up the first cream-colored cloth, Lily saw it was a tunic. The rest of the clothes consisted of brown breeches, thick woolen socks, and some undergarments. Dressing, Lily flinched as the tunic sleeves dragged across her wounds. Opening the door, she limped out and sat on the bed. 

Gothi looked up at her and gave her a toothless grin, going to a cauldron and filling a bowl with something. Lily had a bowl of soup put into her hands, the smell of which made her stomach growl. Gothi gave a silent chuckle, shoulders shaking as Lily’s cheeks became tinted with pink. The soup was made with a rich beef broth, one that warmed her up instantly. Alongside the broth, were hunks of carrots, potatoes, and beef. It made a wonderfully delicious blend, or maybe she was just starving. Either way, Lily thanked Gothi and focused on eating. 

Gothi seemed pleased that Lily was eating with a rather voracious appetite. The elderly healer hobbled over to a small table and started to mash something together in a mortar and pestle. Occasionally, she put in another herb or peeked back to see how Lily was doing. A few seconds after Lily finished her soup, Gothi appeared at her elbow with a mixture of something. Gesturing for Lily to hold out her arms as she smeared a salve across her wounds and wrapped them. 

Lily felt herself drift off in thought, trying to figure out how exactly she got here. It was clear that she was not anywhere near her home, if she was still in her world for that matter. Chewing on her lip as different ideas bounced around her skull. What could have led to this weird phenomenom? 

A rap at the door made her snap out of her thoughts as Stoick entered, a look of sadness on his face. Gothi shot him a look that said, “Be careful what you say.” Stoick came by and sat next to Lily before unfolding the map. He took a breath before talking, 

“Lass, I’ve talked to some traders and no one has ever heard of these places or this language.” 

Lily clenched her fist, maybe that thought about this not being her world was true. The thought of never being able to go home made her throat clench. Swallowing down the lump, she forced a nod. Stoick’s eyes softened and he set a hand gently on her shoulder. He knew about the loss of a loved one all too well, but to lose not just your family but your home? That was a grief he had not and planned not to experience. 

There was a thud from outside and Lily’s head snapped over, in walked a teenager with brown hair, green eyes, and a peg leg. He waved to Stoick who gave him a nod. Lily squinted at the odd black shape behind him, what was that? The shape was large and quite heavy judging by the squeak of the floor boards. The creature bounded in and Lily felt her eyes widen in surprise. HOLY SHIT IT WAS A- 

“Hello son, can you-” Stoick began before a thud made everyone look over.  
Lily was plastered against the wall, looking about a moment from climbing it. Face pale in shock as she gawked at the sight in front of her. There was a dragon in front of her! A living, breathing dragon! 

“Oh fuck, that’s a dragon!” She exclaimed. 

Everyone, dragon included, gave her a confused look. The dragon made a purp like sound and hopped closer, sniffing the air. They looked oddly cat-like with some bat features thrown in. 

“Don’t worry, that’s Toothless. He won’t hurt you.” The teenager stated. 

“You don’t understand, that’s an actual dragon. How is there a dragon?” Lily asked, pressing herself into the wall more. Voice a few octaves higher than normal. 

“Lily, you act as if you’ve never seen a dragon before.” Stoick laughed a bit, that was ridiculous to think of. 

“I haven’t.” 

The statement made everyone look at her in shock and disbelief as Lily was about to have a heart attack from Toothless walking toward her. Oh god, it was getting closer! Pressing herself closer to the wall, she strained away from Toothless, who was extrememly confused as to why this new human was trying to meld with the wall. 

“Dragons are from myths and stories, not real life!” Lily exclaimed with a squeaky voice. 

“It's okay! Toothless won’t hurt you, he's really friendly.” Hiccup reassured her.  
Gothi huffed a silent sigh at everyone. She drew something on the ground and nudged Stoick, who ran a hand over his beard. 

“Aye, this is getting stranger and stranger.”


	5. Meeting a Trusted Trader *REVISED*

A few hours later, Lily had finally calmed down. The shock of dragons actually being alive had quieted down, now replaced with awe and excitement. There were dragons! Real living dragons! Hiccup had to ensure her that Toothless did not bite and yes, she could pet him. Turns out Toothless loved to have his chin scratched and how Lily discovered that Toothless was quite the lovebug. 

The conversation had steered back to the map and Lily’s strange writing, Stoick actually had her write out more things and read it to him, which she was slightly confused by. Hiccup had popped into the conversation by explaining how he and the other Riders had found bits and pieces of the ship, but no one besides Lily. They have even searched other nearby areas, but to no avail. Lily was the only one who had survived the shipwreck. 

Lily’s heart clenched at that news. She was the only one who had survived? Then that meant that her mother-the thought froze, unable to complete what she was thinking. Swallowing the lump in her throat as Toothless nuzzled her hand, Lily absently petting him. She was the only one. No one else. A sense of numbness swept over her; she was alone here. 

Two weeks later, Lily had mostly healed from her burns, the blisters had gone down and the Lichtenberg marks started to fade. There was some serious scarring at her wrist from the burns, ones that made her skin look red and cracked. The scars also made bending her wrists a little difficult. Gothi helped Lily with as much as she could, but the scars were still healing. All Lily could really do was keep the scars covered, apply the salves, don’t scratch them, and make sure to do stretches to ensure her wrists didn’t lock up. 

On a bright side, Lily had made a friend with Hiccup, the teenager from before. It had been quite funny when he asked Lily how old she was and she had told them. Even Gothi and Stoick were shocked when she told them that she was twenty-three! She was used to that response though, everyone in her family always looked younger than they actually were. 

A smile stretched across Lily’s face as she practiced bending her wrists back and forth. There was some stiffness, but with constant stretched everything should be back to almost normal. Sending a thumbs up to Gothi, who returned the gesture and handed Lily the salve and bandages. The tiny healer watched as Lily wrapped her wrists, struggling with a few parts but able to do it. 

Gothi nodded her approval and Lily felt herself smile wider, Gothi reminded her of her mother in a lot of ways. They were both small, walked with a cane (staff in Gothi’s case), knew herbal remedies, and were all about tough love. 

Gothi gave Lily a pat and pointed to the front door. Ah, how could she forget. Hiccup had offered to show her around the village and introduce to everyone. Pulling on her boots, Lily walked outside and waved to the brunette boy below. He waved back and Lily carefully climbed down the ladder. 

“Glad Gothi gave you the okay to explore the village. This is Fishlegs, he is one of the Riders and this is Meatlug.” Hiccup said, gesturing to the stocky blonde boy and boulder-like dragon next to him. 

“Hi, I’m Lily. It’s nice to meet ya.” Lily greeted, holding out her hand. Fishlegs looked at her confused before Hiccup hopped in to explain that Lily was offering him a greeting that she knew. Fishlegs shook her hand after that and Meatlug wagged her stubby tail at Lily. 

After the introductions, Hiccup showed her the route they would take. The path went through the center of the village and around someplace that looked like a dock. Hiccup was excitedly telling her about someone called Johann and how he had come into port today? Apparently, the man was the main trader for Berk. The boys walked, Lily having to walk a bit faster due to her shorter legs. 

Following the stone path, Lily looked around in awe at the village. Everything was so beautiful! Bright paints decorated the figureheads of houses, highlighting the patterns that were carved in. Fishlegs and Hiccup took turns explaining to the awestruck girl who each of the families in Berk were. The Nuts, The Hoffersons, The Ingermans, The Jorgensons, and several other families. Pointing out the figureheads to each house, Lily struggled to process the overload of information. 

The trio approached the harbor, which was bursting with activity. One boat had a constant flow of people going on and off. Hiccup told her that was Johann’s boat. Waiting off to the side for the crowd to die down, Lily took a moment to fully process everything. The boats were numerous and matched the designs of the houses. The dock was sturdily made and little dragons, Fishlegs told her that they were Terrible Terrors, were diving back and forth. 

The crowd died down and the three were able to made it onto Johann’s boat. A wave of anxiety and a splash of fear made Lily stop at the little bridge that connected the boat to the pier. She knew this was not like the other boat, but she was still scared. Shaking slightly at the prospect of stepping on the boat, the memory of violently rocking and holding onto the mast came back to her. A voice came from her right, 

“Lily, are you okay?” 

Jumping slightly, Lily saw Fishlegs looking at her with concern. Coughing into her fist, Lily gave a shaky smile, “Yeah, I’m good.” 

The look of concern only deepened and Lily silently cursed herself. She sucked at lying. Which really wasn’t a bad trait to have. Fishlegs looked at her then the boat and his green eyes lit up as he connected everything. 

“It’s the idea of going on the boat, isn’t it?” He asked. 

Lily gave a nod, still nervously eyeing the boat and the water. Fishlegs smacked his notebook against his forehead, Hiccup and him should have thought of this! Lily had just survived a shipwreck, so why would she want to immediately go on another boat?! An idea popped into his head and he shuffled past Lily onto the board. There was a look of panic on Lily’s face when he turned to her. 

“See? The board is really sturdy. Nothing is going to happen.” Fishlegs reassured her. 

Lily blinked in surprise, he just figured out what was wrong and was helping her? She wasn’t used to kindness like that and was slightly suspicious. The suspicions died down when Meatlug leaned against the petite woman and then walked over the bridge with Fishlegs. Even the dragon was reassuring her? Well, it definitely helped her. Lily quickly walked across the bridge and onto the ship. Fishlegs giving her a beaming smile. 

Curiosity took over when Lily saw everything that was on the ship. Boxes overflowing with metal weapons that glittered in the sun, jars and bottles painted with different symbols, rolls of brightly colored cloth, and sacks of produce. Hiccup was talking with a man who was close to his height, the man had a tan complexion, a well-groomed brown mustache and beard, and was dressed in rather bright clothing. The man was showing Hiccup a clay bottle painted with something that Hiccup seemed quite eager to get, giving the man a few gold coins in exchange. 

Hiccup saw Lily and Fishlegs and waved them over, gesturing from Lily to Johann, “This is Lily, Lily this is Johann.” 

“Ah! This is the young lady from the strange land. I apologize that I was not able to figure out your map.” Johann said with a bow and a sorrow filled look. 

Lily swallowed those horrible feeling and memories down, “Thank you for your help. It means a lot that.” Her voice betraying how she was feeling. 

Johann seemed taken aback at her accent, “Well they were certainly right about strange lands. I’ve never heard someone with your accent before.” 

Lily rubbed her neck with a sad smile, that was something she was quickly learning about. Her Southern accent stuck out like a sore thumb here in the land of Vikings. It seemed like everyone she talked to had to point out how strange her words sounded, which was made her self-conscious. 

“My apologies ma’am. That was rude of me.” Johann said. 

“It’s alright. You are far from the first to point it out.” Lily sighed. 

“Well, if you will excuse me and my rudeness, I must attend to a few problems.” Johann said, looking toward a flock of Terrible Terrors who were trying to carry away a bag of produce. 

“Shoo! Shoo, you terrible things! Leave that alone!” 

“He seems nice.” Lily said to Hiccup, who nodded. 

“Yeah, Johann is one of Berk’s most trusted traders.” Hiccup told her, arms filled with squid ink bottles. Lily had to suppress a snicker at the sight and offered to help him carry a few of the bottles. He gratefully accepted and they met up with Fishlegs who was carrying parchment before exiting the boat. 

After a few hours, the boys had showed Lily the rest of the village and introduced her to a few more people. Along the way, Lily had talked about English and how to write it, which Fishlegs was ecstatic about! He almost begged Lily to teach him and nearly squealed when she did. Hiccup had recommended showing her the arena and the other Riders tomorrow after seeing how Lily was yawning. Gothi had warned him that Lily was still recovering and still needed to be careful. The trio heading back to the healer’s hut where Lily said goodbye for the day.


	6. More Dragon Riders *REVISED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. I've been running around like crazy the past couple of days. Preparing for the next semester of college and such.  
Have a Happy New Years!  
May good fortune follow your steps and your voice be brave!

The next day came and Hiccup showed Lily where the arena was. He was explaining about what the arena was used for as well as telling her about the other Riders. 

“Now, Astrid can seem pretty stand-offish at first. The twins are devout followers of Loki, so be careful. As for Snotlout, well...just try not to punch him and don’t listen to his awful pickup lines.” 

Lily raised her eyebrow at the bit about Snotlout. The fact Hiccup told her not to punch him spoke a lot about this Snotlout’s character. She was slightly worried as they walked into the arena. Looking at the chains that crisscrossed across the ceiling and stopping at the sight of the dragons. Lily took a breath; she was still getting used to the whole dragon aspect. 

The sound of metal clanging made her look over to where a blonde Viking girl was fighting against a dummy. Swinging her axe with speed as she sliced and hacked at the metal dummy, leaving dents and scores from the ferocity of her attacks. The sound of an explosion made Lily whip her head over to a twin-headed dragon. It was chasing a pair of identical blonde twins, who were laughing. One dragon head spit gas and the second spit electricity, creating the explosion. The twins ran past a stocky brunette who snapped at them before returning to face a traditional looking dragon who snorted at him. 

“Hey! If everyone could come here!” Hiccup yelled over the noise. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to Hiccup, who gestured everyone over. “Alright everyone, this is Lily.” Hiccup introduced, gesturing to Lily. Social anxiety reared up and Lily offered a meek wave. The blonde Viking girl with the axe looked at Lily and whistled to a blue bipedal dragon who ran to her. Steel blue eyes gazed at Lily with mistrust as she held her axe in hand. 

“Hello Lily, I’m Astrid Hofferson. This is Stormfly, nice to meet you.” The blonde Viking girl greeted. 

The identical twins shoved past Astrid who scowled at them. They skidded to a stop in front of Lily, both with an expression of awe. They looked at each other before back at Lily. 

“Woah! You’re so small! I’m Tuffnut!” The male twin with dreadlocks exclaimed. 

“Like super tiny, I didn’t think anyone could be smaller than Snots! I’m Ruffnut!” The female twin with braids remarked. They introduced their dragon as Barf and Belch with Tuffnut preferring Belch and Ruffnut preferring Barf. 

The dark-haired Viking scowled at the twins before turning to Lily with a grin. Lily heard someone let out a sigh of disappointment. 

“I’m Snotlout, leader of the Riders. If you ever need a Rider with five thousand pounds of flaming muscle~” He flirted, flexing his biceps. He put a hand on his dragon, who promptly lit themselves on fire. 

“Hookfang!” Snotlout exclaimed, said dragon flipping his Rider in a water barrel. 

Lily just stood there with an unimpressed look on her face, one eyebrow raised. That was why Hiccup gave her that warning. She was thankful that he did though. Hiccup gave her a sheepish look, before apologizing about Snotlout. 

“Is he always like that?” Lily asked, watching Snotlout shoot her finger guns. 

“Yes.” The others all said at the same time. 

Lily gave a small wheeze of laughter, before letting out a cough. They were certainly an odd bunch, she thought. The group as a whole took Lily around, introducing her to all the dragons. Stormfly was energetic with a love of chicken and neck scratches. Barf and Belch were mischievous as hell. Lily almost had a heart attack when she gave Barf a scritch and his head flopped down. Hiccup managed to calm down her panicking by explaining that dragons have a spot, that once scritched or pinched caused them to pass out momentarily. Hookfang was a lot like his Rider, proud and loud, if a little snobbish. He seemed to like when Lily rubbed around his eye, closing his eyes and making a rumbling sound. 

After petting all the dragons and exploring a little more, Lily was led back to Gothi’s. She gave a goodbye to the group, giving a tired smile. She liked the group; they were all quite nice. Lily knocked at the door and Gothi gestured her in. Lily sat as Gothi checked over injuries, the Lichtenburg marks were starting to fade a little. The burns would take much longer to heal. 

As Lily let her injuries air out, she noticed Gothi was leaning on her staff more than usual. There was a pang as she, for a brief moment, saw Gothi replaced with her mother, heavily limping with her cane on the days where her arthritis was bad. Those days, Lily had to help out with anything that involved crouching or reaching above shoulder level. Shaking her head, Lily frowned with concern. 

“Gothi? Is there anything I can do to help?” Lily asked. 

Gothi thought for a moment, tapping her head before nodding. She wrote something in the dirt. Lily looked it over, she had learned to translate a few of the words over her time healing. 

“You want me to help grind herbs and bring down some jars?” Lily asked. 

Gothi beamed at her and nodded, gesturing to the very top shelf of her cupboard. Lily, keen to help, went to work. Bringing down the jars that Gothi gestured to and identifying different herbs that Gothi held up. Lily knew some of them ranging from marshmallow to peppermint. Others were strange to her, one which looked like a long grass with a garlicky smell. Gothi would give her an occasional nod of approval before going back to her work. Lily gave a small smile as she worked, glad to be able to do something. Work always helped distract her at home, whether physical or mental.


	7. Time Heals The Weary *REVISED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about not posting, so y'all getting a second chapter. Just a little chapter tho.  
Also listen to The Mariner's Revenge, it's a good song.

All wounds heal with time and Lily’s were no exception. Slowly, her burns were healing, the skin still scarred but she was able to move her wrists more. While her physical wounds healed, her mental wounds were slower to heal. She was getting better about walking by the ocean and on boats, able to walk in water without having a panic attack. 

Hiccup and the others helped her a lot, in fact the whole village did. At times, Lily felt overwhelmed with the amount of kindness they showed her. It took Lily a while to be able to form the words to explain to Stoick, Hiccup, and everyone that she was not used to kindness like this. She may have cried when Stoick offered her a house and told her that Berk was her home, whether or not she got back to her actual home. Okay, she did cry at that. 

With the house came a job offer, from Gothi of all people. She had asked for Lily’s help as an assistant, stating that Lily was a smart young woman who already had herb experience. As well as, Lily knew about herbs that Gothi did not and knew some different uses for some of the common herbs. Lily accepted the offer. 

Word that Lily was Gothi’s assistant spread through like wildfire, the job giving Lily a degree of respect around Berk. Soon, her days were filled from sunrise to sunset, running to gather herbs for Gothi, treating the farm animals, and tending to people who could not make it to Gothi’s. 

In an odd turn of events, Lily became known of a storyteller of sorts. Turns out Vikings love a good myth, knowledge that Lily had plenty of from her world, she regaled them with some traditional Viking tales before moving to world myths and the many local myths from the United States that she knew. They espcially loved when she told of the Irish folk tales and creatures of myth. 

Besides myths, Vikings also loved music. Whether it was by singing or by instrument, they loved music. Lily was careful when she spoke about songs, sticking to folk songs and ones that told stories. Lily steered clear of certain music types, like any with curse words. However, the Vikings loved the Mariner’s Revenge song. The first time she had sung it, everyone had cheered and asked her for the lyrics. 

When she was not telling her stories or playing music, Lily was learning with the Riders. The Riders had taken to teaching her some skills, Fishlegs was teaching her how to read and write in runes with Lily teaching Fishlegs about English. Hiccup was teaching her about the Book of Dragons and all the dragons in it. Astrid was teaching her basic combat skills, which resulted with Lily wheezing on the ground and being banned from crossbows. The twins decided to teach Lily about the art of Lokiening, or the art of trickery. Something that everyone put a stop too. As for Snotlout, there wasn’t really much, how to avoid a Monstrous Nightmare? 

Slowly yet surely, Berk began to feel like a... home. Yes, a home. Lily had a job, a house with a small garden and livestock, friends (something that she did not have back in her world), and a very loving community. All in all, she was happy.


	8. A fuck up or a not? Either way what the hell is happening? *REVISED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about 5 months late and I apologize to all of you. College and life in general have been hell, especially with upcoming finals. I promise to try and update more frequently. Much love and lots of dragons!

Breathing in the morning air, Lily smiled as she watched the sun strain to peek over the horizon. The sky being dappled with orange light, chasing away the last strands of night. Clutching her basket and knife close as she foraged into the forest, a list of herbs in her hand. Glancing at the list, Lily squinted as she read Gothi’s handwriting. How could she sketch a picture clear as day, yet write in the chicken scratches? 

“Alright, she needs peppermint, carrots, and marrow? No, that says yarrow. Okay, that makes much more sense.” Lily muttered to herself. 

She continued deeper into the forest, collecting herbs while humming under her breath. Lily stopped as she heard an odd sound. Cocking her ear towards the sound she listened, it sounded like someone had tapped a crystal glass. The sound came again and she began to cautiously advance toward the sound and found...a dragon? An orange dragon to be exact. The dragon was hitting their horns against a tree before cocking their head to the ground and listening for something. They walked a few feet and repeated the process. What were they looking for? 

As Lily watched, she realized that the dragon had lighter orange stripes on the wings and tail. This dragon looked to be about the size of Toothless, maybe a little smaller. They walked on their two hind legs, showing two shorter front legs. They had three pairs of horns on the back of their head with two pairs at the back of the chin. They had a lot of spikes on their back with talons at the tips of their wings. A large fan-like fin was on their tail. 

_“Wow, they look so incredible. I wish mom was here to see all the dragons, she would have loved all of them.”_ Lily thought wistfully. 

A little thought of her mother trying to adopt all the Terrible Terrors on Berk popped in her mind, making her snort a laugh. 

The dragon snapped its head to Lily, making her realize her mistake. It let loose a tremendous roar and lit the edge of its wings and tail on fire, like a Monstrous Nightmare. Lily remembered back to what Hiccup had told her about the wild dragons on Berk. She needed to show that she meant no harm and pray to every deity out there that they wouldn’t eat her. Even if Hiccup said that dragons didn’t eat people, Lily had been doubtful of that. 

Lily took a breath and stepped out so the dragon could see her as she set down her basket and knife, slowly. The dragon watched her with narrowed eyes, not moving a muscle. Gold eyes warning her to stay back. Lip lifted with a hint of a snarl. 

“Hey there buddy, I’m really sorry I scared you. That wasn’t my intention.” Lily spoke softly. 

The dragon cocked their head to the side, flames dying down and regarded Lily with curiosity. They advanced toward her and she held her breath, praying that this would work. They sniffed her outstretched hand, warm breath washing over her. They cocked their head to the side and sniffed all around Lily, before letting out a huff and examining her basket. Lily watched as they picked up her basket before setting it back down, they seemed happy to have a toy. An idea came to Lily’s head as she looked around the area, noticing how damp certain areas were. The dragon was looking for water! Lily reached to where her canteen was, the dragon watching her in the blink of an eye. She popped off the cap and held it out. 

“Are you thirsty?” Lily asked. 

The dragon advanced and sniffed at her canteen before opening its mouth, letting Lily pour some water in. Once Lily stopped pouring, they took a step back and hopped from foot to foot making an almost purr like sound. Lily smiled as she put her canteen back, the dragon seemed quite friendly. They ran a circle around Lily, sniffing her again and backed up, tail almost wagging. Lily saw on their nose spike, there was a jagged edge. The dragon cocked their head to the side before running off into the forest. 

“Alright, let’s add that to the interesting things that have happened.” Lily muttered to herself. 

The sun was high in the sky when Lily returned, going to Gothi’s hut to give her the herbs. Gothi sorted through them, showing Lily how to hang them so they would properly dry and not rot. Lily listened, semi-distracted by the thought of the dragon. A swift thwack on the head snapped her out of her thoughts, Gothi sending her a look. 

“Ow! Sorry Gothi, I just had a rather interesting experience in the forest.” Lily confessed, rubbing her head. 

She told Gothi about what happened with the dragon and Gothi listened carefully. At the end of the story, Gothi sketched something out in a patch of sand. 

“It was a Rockstomper? A Moldruffle? Wait, which one?” Lily asked. 

Gothi wrote in the sand again. 

“Oh, it used to be Rockstomper now it's called Moldruffle?” Lily asked. 

Gothi nodded and went back to her herbs, teaching Lily how to make a simple burn remedy. Believe it or not, burns were the most common injury on Berk. No one could figure out why.


	9. Learning about Everyone's Favorite Yandere Stalker *REVISED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who doesn't know how to properly space out chapters, that's right it's me. I just have so much writing, literally like 40 something pages on Word. I do not know why I didn't update earlier. Anyway enjoy the chapters ahead!

Pants left Lily as she watched her opponent. Sweat dripped down her brow as she re-adjusted her spear and waited for an opening. Astrid eyed Lily’s stance and raised her axe, charging forward with a war cry. Ducking under the charging Viking, Lily raised her shield and used the force to fling Astrid over her. Astrid recovered by doing a flip and swinging at Lily, metal glittering in the light. Fending off the blow with her spear, Lily lunged at Astrid, who caught her spear with ease. 

Astrid gave a nod of approval as she let go of the spear, holding up a hand. The command to stop. Lily huffed as she rested her hands on her knees. Training with Astrid was a brutal experience, the Viking girl didn’t know the meaning of “going easy”. 

“You’re a fast learner, I’ll give you that. However, you focus too much on defense and not enough on attack.” Astrid chided. 

Lily rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Astrid was right, but she really didn’t want to hurt anyone. After all the best offense was a good defense, right? That wouldn’t help in an actual battle though. 

“You’re smaller than the average Viking. You’re also quicker. Use that advantage to get in close, deliver a set of jabs or even sweep their feet out from under them.” Astrid instructed. Lily listened and Astrid gave a her the next meeting time to train before letting Lily go. 

Running over to her daily dragon lessons with Hiccup. Learning about what food wild dragons prefer as well as where certain dragons liked to nest. As Hiccup talked, Lily became distracted with a question she had constantly thought of. When Hiccup stopped talking about Terrible Terror nesting grounds, Lily took her chance and spoke up, 

“Hiccup, sorry for interrupting. I just have had this question bouncing around my head for a while. Was, well I don’t really know how else to say it. Was Berk attacked? I’ve noticed certain marks on buildings, like from a catapult and even what look like arrow marks and burn marks. Even the behavior of how people reacted to me at first.” 

Hiccup paused and a grimace crossed his face before he sighed, dragging a hand down his face. Closing the Book of Dragons, a forlorn expression on his face. Shoulders slumping as he stared at the stone table for a few seconds. 

“The answer to that is yes. I’m not surprised no one told you, they don’t like to bring it up.” He sighed; voice low with a mix of different emotions. 

Lily blinked; Hiccup seemed to have aged by ten years in a single second. He looked tired and slightly scared? This was different from the cheerful boy that Lily was used to seeing. What had happened? She sat down next to Hiccup, wondering if she made a mistake chasing her curiosity. 

“There was a tribe that lived by us, roughly a year, maybe a year and a half ago. They were the Berserkers.” Hiccup spoke softly. 

He set a hand on Toothless, who laid nearby. The dragon rested their head on his leg, making a low humming sound. Affectionally head-butting his Rider, Hiccup gave him a smile, rubbing his forehead. 

“They use to be led by a man called Oswald the Agreeable, until he passed and leadership was given to his son...Dagur the Deranged.” Hiccup whispered the last part. 

Toothless growled, his eyes narrowly to slits as his tail thrashed back and forth. Hiccup soothed him as he continued his story. Lily looked at the two with brows furrowed. Dagur the Deranged? That didn’t sound good. 

Lily sat there in shock and horror as Hiccup told her everything. About how it all began with Dagur constantly tormenting Hiccup as a kid. Then about the treaty and what had happened. About how Dagur wanted to kill all the dragons, especially Toothless. Hiccup had to stop a few times throughout everything, Lily assuring him that he wanted to stop he could. Hiccup brushed off her concern before explaining the rest. Dagur working with Alvin, controlling the Skrill, how he had kidnapped Stoick, tormented Berk, and how the Riders had locked him up on Outcast Island. 

“Hiccup, I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Lily whispered, a hand over her mouth in horror as Hiccup finished. Dagur was more than an enemy, he was completely insane! He was not just Hiccup’s boogeyman, but Berk’s as well. 

Hiccup shook his head, “No, it is important to know about. That’s part of the reason that everyone was so suspicious of you when you first got here. They thought you were a spy for him. You were dressed strange with strange mannerisms, talking of bizarre places. But then, we all saw how you reacted to the dragons.” 

Lily rubbed the back of her head, “Yeah, that was a shock. Thought I was gonna have a heart attack.” 

“That was the major thing, you knew nothing about the dragons! Not what a Terror was or anything! It was so...so...weird. And you had an odd accent and weird writing and weird hair, no offense. But even dad saw that you had nothing to do with him.” Hiccup said. 

“After your story, I don’t ever want to meet him. They have places for people like him called jail and the fucking loony bin.” Lily shuddered. 

“Well, he’s locked up securely. With any luck, you will never have to see him.”


	10. This Girl Finally Gets A Dragon *REVISED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the dragon I gave our girl is called a Moldruffle. I was just browsing dragons and really liked this one, give it a look on the HTTYD wiki. It fits with her curious yet cautious nature.  
Also thank you for the comments, I absolutely love them. As a side note, I will be trying to keep the story line accurate but I will not be writing down every piece of dialogue. A few things will be changed but not many. Much love my dears! 
> 
> P.S. Sorry if I make the timeline I made confusing, just let me know if there is an error

Another week passed, Lily slowly gaining more experience with the spear and learning about the native dragons of Berk, like the Zippleback. Easily one of the most dangerous in the wild, which Lily could believe whole heartedly. She saw the damage the twins did with Barf and Belch, a wild version of a Zippleback made a cold shudder go down her spine. That was one scary dragon. 

After the lesson about Zipplebacks, Lily was out gathering herbs for Gothi. Fishlegs and Meatlug were following alongside Lily as they walked through the forest. Lily was explaining about nouns, verbs, and what they represented and meant. 

“Okay, so a noun is a person, place or thing? Like Berk would be a noun, because it’s a place?” Fishlegs asked. 

“That’s right and a verb is used to describe actions. Things like they did or are doing.” Lily stated. 

Fishlegs nodded and scribbled in his journal, practicing writing in English. Fishlegs was a fast learner and his penmanship was fantastic to say the least. The two chatted as Lily collected herbs. They discussed different past, present, and future tenses, until Meatlug let out a growl and she ran in front of Fishlegs. 

“Meatlug? What’s wrong girl?” Fishlegs asked. 

A menacing crackling came from the forest, making both humans freeze. A large two headed dragon slinked out from the shadows, light blue scales glimmering in the setting sun. One head was crackling electricity as the other head starting to leak gas. Meatlug was in front of Fishlegs and posed to protect him, but Lily was out in the open. Unprotected, an ideal morsel for a hungry dragon. Lily stood perfectly still as the Zippleback looked between the two humans, deciding between the two. 

“Lily, just stand perfectly still. Wild Zipplebacks are still extremely dangerous.” Fishlegs whispered, clutching his journal close to him. Eyes darting between Lily and the Zippleback, any sudden movements could mean an explosion and severe injuries. 

Lily just nodded; voice caught in her throat. Funny, Hiccup had just been talking to her about this earlier. 

The Zippleback looked between the two and unfortunately started to make their way to Lily. Fishlegs got ready to send Meatlug to help Lily before a roar shook the forest, Lily diving to the ground as she heard rustling behind her. An orange blur flew over her head before landing in front of her, right in front of the Zippleback. An angry hiss flew from the heads as gas began to leak from the left Zippleback’s head. The Moldruffle let out a roar of challenge before shooting a fireball at the gas spewing head. The impact of the fireball and explosion seemed to knock out the head. The right head screeched at the Moldruffle who gave another roar, flaring out their wings, edges bathed in flames. The Zippleback gave a hiss of anger before fleeing, one head dragging on the ground. 

The Moldruffle let out a victorious roar and turned to Lily, who was about ready to accept her fate as a crunchy dinnerbone. When the dragon nuzzled her cheek and made a rumbling sound, well then, she didn’t think that would happen. The Moldruffle backed away and wagged its haunches before running around Lily, who stood from the ground. The dragon’s nose horn had a jagged edge on it. 

“Wait, are you the same Moldruffle who I gave water too?” Lily asked aloud. 

The Moldruffle made an excited sound and spun around, crouching down in front of her. Fishlegs watched the interaction with awe. Meatlug was still crouched, ready to jump to the defense. The Moldruffle followed Lily as she walked toward Fishlegs. 

“Okay, thank you for defending me. I don’t have any water for you though.” Lily told the Moldruffle. 

“Lily, I think she wants to come with you.” Fishlegs observed. 

“How can you tell it’s a she?” Lily asked with curiosity. 

“Female Moldruffles are a little larger than the males.” Fishlegs stated. 

The Moldruffle sniffed Meatlug, the two engaging in a sniff-a-thon before coming to the conclusion that neither meant harm to the other or the humans. The two swiftly starting to play together, as Meatlug chased the Moldruffle around. 

“Did I just get a dragon?” Lily asked watching the two. 

“I think you did.” Fishlegs answered. 

\--------- 

The next morning, Lily woke up and went about her normal morning. She threw on her boots, making her way to the dragon arena. After the event with the Zippleback and the Moldruffle, Fishlegs and her had managed to make it back to the village. The Moldruffle, which Lily called Disa for her spirited nature, followed Lily. She had managed to coax Disa into a stable, before retreating to her own house. Hiccup and Astrid had gotten a good laugh when Disa had stolen Lily’s basket and tried to bury it. Hiccup had also told her to meet at the dragon arena tomorrow for her first dragon training lesson. 

At the arena, Hiccup sent her a wave as the others trained with their dragons. 

“Alright, seeing as you now have a dragon. You have to begin training.” Hiccup told her. 

He began to walk her through the basics of training, what Disa would eat, how Lily should train her, and more. Disa would need to be measured for a proper saddle before Lily could ride her. Gobber came down to help with the measurements and making the saddle. 

“Look at you lass! Barely here four months and already got yourself a dragon!” He beamed. 

“I’ll be honest, I don’t know how this happened.” Lily said as Disa nuzzled her.


	11. The Yandere Has Escaped, I Repeat, Yandere Has Escaped *REVISED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally picking up! Our favorite boy has escaped, so if I spam out chapters I'm sorry, but I'm so excited! I've been waiting to share this with all of you forever! As a sidenote, I do have a special chapter if you guys want it? It would be very short but sweet (no romance, that will come later)  
May the wind be swift under your feet and the sun always to your back!

Sitting in the arena, Lily brushed sand off of Disa’s scales, humming softly. Disa had her head in Lily’s lap, eyes half closed as she rumbled her happiness. Lily looked up at the sky, smiling as she took a breath of crisp air. The skies were clear, maybe they could take a patrol around the island? It was definitely nice enough for one. The thought of how long she had been on Berk popped into her mind, making her slow down her brushing. Disa giving a grumble of discontent as the brush slowed. 

“A year and a half. Wow, it felt like just yesterday I washed ashore here.” Lily mumbled aloud. Eyes dragging down to her wrists, where the discolored burn scar lay. A grimace on her face as she examined her right arm scar, which wrapped around her wrist and going up to just below her elbow. The left arm had fared better with just some scarring around the wrist. 

Disa nudged her side when the brushing stopped, making a series of grumbles. Lily shook her head as she went back to brushing of Disa, who nuzzled her side. Lily scoffed at her cat-like dragon, laughing as said dragon rolled around on the ground. Lily looked up as she heard a shout, Disa leaping up and crouching protectively by her. 

“Lily! We need your help!” Astrid hollered to her. 

Lily sprung up and ran toward Astrid, who broke out into a sprint. Astrid explained as both the girls ran, dragons close behind. Trader Johann had washed ashore, well on the back of Barf and Belch. Lily stopped at her house to grab her medical supplies, Disa holding her basket as she ran over to the Great Hall. Why they dragged the poor man there, she had no idea. 

Johann sat wrapped in two blankets, teeth chattering and thoroughly drenched. Lily handed him some ginger tea, which he took thankfully with shaky hands. A wince of pain came across his face as Lily cleaned a deep cut that was on his arm, pulling out a splinter of wood. 

“I thank you greatly Miss Cruz. The coldness was taking over my bones.” He spoke, voice hoarse. 

“The ocean is not forgiving, I know that from experience.” Lily told him as Disa helped keep the fireplace lit. She knew all too well. 

Lily focused on cleaning the rest of the wound, before stitching it up. Shoulders stiff as she heard the door open, seeing Stoick walk in with Hiccup. There was a grave look on Stoick’s face as he stood in front of Johann, Hiccup looking worried with dread in his eyes as he sat next to Johann. Lily eyed the two, something was wrong, extremely wrong. 

“How are ya feeling Johann?” Stoick asked. 

“Much better, I’m not in that unforgiving cold anymore.” Johann commented, gripping the mug tighter. 

“Johann you said that Dagur got out?” Hiccup asked nervously. 

Lily jolted and snapped her head up at that, Dagur was out? As in insane Chief of the Berserkers who wanted to kill Toothless and terrorized Hiccup? Or as Lily called him, Hiccup’s yandere stalker. Oh, that wasn’t good. That was not good at all. Hiccup seemed to pale a few degrees before swallowing and standing up. 

“We need to make a plan. Lily finish helping Johann and meet us at the arena.” Hiccup told her. 

“No, go with Hiccup right away. Gothi is coming to help Johann.” Stoick interrupted, the clack of a staff announcing said arrival of Gothi. 

Lily nodded, Disa picking up some of her supplies as she walked beside Hiccup to the arena. A cold breeze blew in from the mountains and Lily’s brow furrowed. There was something in the air, a foul wind that spoke of danger coming to Berk. Clutching the dagger at her side tightly, eyes seeming to darken akin to a storm at sea. She already lost one family. She wasn’t going to lose this one too, she would make sure of it. 

\------- 

At the arena, Hiccup had a map of the Archipelago on the wall. The others all crowded around as they listened to him go over what Johann had said and how they needed to search for Dagur before he amassed an armada to fight them. That statement put many on edge, Fishlegs shifting from side to side nervously as Astrid gripped her axe tightly, eyes brewing with rage. 

“So, what you’re saying is, Dagur could be anywhere by now?” Snotlout asked. 

“Well, technically, yeah.” Hiccup sheepishly admitted. 

“Oh great, great, great. That just leaves, I don’t know, let me think about this. The entire ocean to search! No thank you.” Snotlout snapped. 

Lily grimaced as she looked over the map, Snotlout had a point. Dagur could be anywhere by now and if she was to believe what everyone had told her about him. Then Dagur was a smart, cunning, and dangerous man. Lily stared off as different thoughts ran through her head, there were still members of the Berserker tribe out there, he may go to them first. Unless, this was a planned breakout, then his followers were already with him. He would still need money to build his armarda... 

There was a small interruption as Johann entered, explaining how he had an idea of where Dagur might be heading. He preceded to tell them about how when Dagur had taken his ship, he had also gotten Johann’s map that led to a graveyard of ships. How lovely. Oh, and apparently, it was where Johann stored all his treasures and wares. How fantastic that was, Dagur was just having everything fall into the palms of his hands. Hiccup managed to get some more information out of him about some ship called “The Reaper”, laced with traps all along the ship. 

_“Yep, we are going to go there and knowing Hiccup, he’s going to wanna go on The Reaper.”_ Lily thought with a sigh. 

“Alright Toothless let’s go. Unless of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac?” Hiccup commented, looking at the Riders. 

Everyone shared a look with each other, should they go with? Dagur was a threat to not just the Riders, but all of Berk and the dragons. The question was could they arrive in time to stop him? 

Lily stepped forward, “I’ll come with. Someone has to make sure you guys don’t get killed or go onto a dangerous ship. Hiccup.” She said with a pointed glare. Hiccup beamed at her. 

“I’ll go, like Lily said, someone has to keep you out of trouble.” Astrid spoke up. 

“Adventure, traps, treasure! Like we are missing that!” Ruffnut exclaimed. 

“Think of what we could find!” Tuffnut sighed wistfully. 

“If it means Dagur goes back to Outcast island and Berk is safe, I’m in.” Fishlegs added. 

Snotlout looked around at everyone, “Oh fine! I’ll come with.” He huffed. 

“Alright everyone! Dragon up!” Hiccup stated.


	12. Eels are Bastards And Hiccup Has No Common Sense *REVISED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going people! It's happening! :D

Lily whooped as Disa dived down, short hair whipping in the wind as she followed behind Astrid. To be out in the sky, flying with her friends! Taking down a dangerous criminal that she had never encountered! Without the last thought, it sounded lovely. Astrid sent her a grin as Stormfly twirled around Disa, wanting to play. The two girls laughed as their dragons flew around, Disa had become great friends with Stormfly, the two energetic dragons playing together all the time. 

“V formation!” Hiccup commanded. 

The Riders quickly formed into a V. Hiccup gave another command to go into diamond formation, the group swiftly following. Lily took the top of the diamond with Disa being able to spot any dangers. Lily rubbed the back of her horns and Disa gave a rolling purr. There were no dangers yet. The group quickly flew back to the classical formation as they swiftly covered the ocean. 

It was nightfall when they reached the fog bank, flying into the graveyard of ships. There was an eerie silence in the air, one that set off Lily’s hackles. She was always told to avoid places that were silent, the silence in the wild was never a good thing. Disa let out a soft growl and Lily laid a gentle hand on her head. 

“I know girl.” She whispered, the air was foul and made Lily shudder. 

The group carefully advanced, Hiccup muttering about how he knew there was more. Lily went above the group, scanning around for any dangers with Disa. All around them were just the broken hulls of ships, the wood broken or the sails ripped to shreds. Not a sign of life anywhere. 

“Everyone fan out, we need to search for Dagur. You see any sign of him, send up a signal.” Hiccup commanded. 

The group split up as the search began. Eyes peeled open for any sign of movement, thick fog making it harder to see. Was that a shadow in the fog? A ripple in the water? Disa had her teeth bared as they advanced, growling softly at anything she could see. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lily crouched closer to Disa’s back, gripping her saddle tighter. This place wasn’t right, there were angry spirits here. The ones who had drowned at sea, who craved another chance at life. There were others that waited just beneath the surface, ready to drag mortals down. Lily took a breath and straightened her spine, myths and legends getting to her. The only real danger in the water were the tidal dragons and eels, neither of which Lily saw. 

Lily and Disa searched through the ships, most were half sunk in the water. There were strange markings on them, symbols on the sails marking them as foreign. Disa refused to let Lily near certain ships, Lily trusting Disa’s judgement. As they flew from another derelict ship, there was a splash from below. Disa snapped at the movement in the water, hissing at it. Lily squinted and tried to see through the thick fog and murky depths. Whatever Disa saw, she could not. Caught between whether that was a curse or blessing, she could not decide. Lily steered Disa up from the water’s surface, scanning any ships for movement. Sighing as her search continued with no success. 

_“The others must have not had any luck either. I hope they’re okay.”_ Lily thought. 

A bright flash of light caught Lily’s attention, that was the signal to regroup. Lily followed where the bolt had come from, landing on the ship as the twins got there. Once everyone had gathered, they discussed what they had seen. There was no sign of Dagur, however Fishlegs reported seeing giant eels. 

“Looks like we got here first. What’s the plan?” Astrid asked. 

“We wait.” Hiccup answered. 

“Wait a minute, for how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies.” Fishlegs asked. 

“I’m with Fishlegs on this, Disa can barely see anything through this fog. Plus, if there are giant eels then the dragons are in danger.” Lily mentioned. Disa was crouched behind Lily, scanning the area as she bared her teeth, softly growling. She hadn’t stopped growling since they got here. 

“They have a point. We can’t wait around here forever.” Astrid agreed. 

“Well, we can’t just leave Johann’s treasures here either! Dagur will steal them.” Hiccup stated, beginning to pace. 

“And he’ll just the profits to build a new armada.” Astrid sighed, tapping her foot as she thought. 

“Not if we steal them first.” Ruffnut suggested with a grin. 

“That is the dumbest idea ever I’ve ever heard. I hereby disown you!” Tuffnut exclaimed. 

“Actually, you know what? I sorta like it.” Hiccup answered. 

“It’s not the worst plan.” Snotlout scoffed. 

“Welcome back to the family!” Tuffnut told his sister, who rolled her eyes. 

“Here’s the plan: We search the ships, gather up Johann’s treasure, and take it back to Berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur, he could show up at any time.” Hiccup stated. 

Disa let out a snarl, flaring out her wings as a loud hiss surrounded everyone. The dragons all started to panic, Stormfly squawking as she ran around the ship with her spines up. Meatlug zoomed over to Fishlegs as she started to whine in fear. Barf and Belch started trying to go different ways as the hissing got louder. Hookfang set himself alight as he growled and snapped at the sound. Even Toothless had his hackles up as his eyes narrowed, standing protectively by Hiccup. 

“What is that?!” Astrid exclaimed, looking around. 

“Eh, did Dagur’s voice change?” Tuffnut asked Ruffnut, who shrugged. 

“Hiccup, eels!” Fishlegs shouted to him. 

“Quick! Everyone get on your dragons before they get spooked and take off!” Hiccup commanded. 

“A little too late for that Hiccup!” Snotlout snapped as he tried to calm down Hookfang. 

Hookfang shot off into the sky with Stormfly, Meatlug, Disa, Barf and Belch following. The Riders attempted to call to their dragons in vain. Hiccup ran over to Toothless to try and soothe him as a giant eel tried to introduce itself to the group. Hiccup had launched himself into the sky to try and corral the dragons. Lily unsheathed her spear and quickly stabbed the side of the eel, which let out an ear-piercing screech and sank into the water. Snotlout screamed as another took its place. Lily went to stab it and missed, the ship lurching under her. She fell down along with everyone else as the ship started to go down. 

“The eels are pulling the ship down!” Fishlegs yelled in a panic. 

The eels were wrapped around the bow of the ship, encircling it. There was a sharp crack followed by the ship lurching forward. The Riders all began sliding toward the eels, trying to grab anything to slow their decent toward the water. The hissing of eels filled the air as they eyed their prey, sliding and swimming around the ship, snapping their jaws to and from. 

A stream of curses left Lily’s mouth as she slid across the deck, scrambling to grab something without skewering her teammates with her spear. Trying to brace herself, Lily spotted a hole in the side, if she could wedge her spear in there. 

“Ah! Spear! Spear!” Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted as Lily slid past them. She swiftly flipped her spear and managed to jam it into the hole in the side. Jerking to a stop, she sighed in relief. The twins both grabbed onto the spear, hanging there with Lily. The spear giving a creak, making Lily pray that it would not break. Thankfully, the spear remained strong as the three hung there. 

Snotlout slid toward the mast, grabbing it before wrapping both arms around the mast. “Fishlegs! Grab my foot!” He called to the stockier boy who was quickly sliding down. Snotlout wheezed as Fishlegs did, “Oh, you ate a full breakfast. You ate everyone’s breakfast.” He groaned. Astrid slid past, managing to grab Fishleg’s foot, dangling just above the eels. 

“We’re gonna live!” Tuffnut exclaimed, next to Lily. 

“Don’t jinx it!” Lily and Ruffnut yelled at him. 

Astrid slid down, having lost her grip on Fishlegs, a scream leaving her. An expression of horror on her face as she plunged towards the eels, who screeched at the prospect of getting dinner. 

“Astrid! No!” Hiccup bellowed as he dove into the water. 

“Most of us will live!” Tuffnut added. Lily reached over and smacked the back of his head. The three froze as the spear gave a creak, bending down more. If they didn’t get the ship righted, Astrid would not be the only one in the water. 

An eel launched up on the ship with a screech, trying to grab someone. Fishlegs and Snotlout both letting out high pitched screams of terror as the eel snapped and squirmed up the deck. Apparently even eels could get hangry. 

“Fuck off!” Lily snarled. 

Lily swung herself and slammed her boot into the side of the eel as it jumped, the impact making it slide back down into the water. Fishlegs was breathing rapidly as Snotlout looked about ready to faint, arms shaking. 

“Ha ha! Take that you eels! We have a very small lady on our side!” Tuffnut exclaimed with glee. 

“Yeah! She’ll kick your ass! Wait, do eels have asses?” Ruffnut exclaimed, her brother shrugging. 

Toothless came bolting out of the water, Hiccup and Astrid on his back. The eels let go of the ship after he fired a plasma shot at them. The ship raised back up, everyone thudding against the deck, hearts pounding. Toothless landed on the deck, the two hopping off, both dripping wet. Lily and the twins slid out from the spear as Lily removed it. She examined the handle and mentally sighed, the spear didn’t break, thank god. 

“Is everyone alright?” Lily called out. 

There was a quiet chorus of breathless yes’s and one no from Fishlegs. Lily went to help Fishlegs who was stuck on a piece of the ship. The stocky boy was pale and shaking as Lily helped him stand. Green eyes filled with fear as he looked toward the water.

“Pardon me, does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about the giant screaming eels?!” Snotlout screeched, voice a few octaves higher than normal. 

“Snotlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back. In the meantime, we stick with the plan. We find Johann’s treasure, quietly.” Hiccup stated, whispering the last part. 

Snotlout looked at him furiously, muttering under his breath. Lily gave him a pat on the shoulder and a nod, it would have been nice for Johann to tell them about the eels, instead of finding out themselves. Hiccup let out a sigh as Snotlout stomped off, mumbling under his breath. He looked out toward a ship that had two daggers on what remained of the sail. 

“Why are you staring at that ship?” Astrid asked hesitantly. 

“Because I’m thinking of checking it out.” Hiccup answered. 

“No, you will not! Johann told us that The Reaper was booby trapped from tip to tip!” Lily hissed at him. 

“I’m with Lily, that’s The Reaper. Johann told us to avoid it at all costs!” Astrid scolded him. 

“Exactly, a ship covered in booby traps from stem to stern. I’m thinking, what is on there they don’t want people to find?” Hiccup answered. 

Lily groaned as she buried her face in her hands, there were times when she thought Hiccup had no common sense. This was one of those times. Did he have a death wish? At least, Astrid would help her keep him out of trouble, hopefully. That was until Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and took off toward the ship. Well, there went that plan and common sense. When that boy got back, Lily was going to knock some sense into him.

“Alright, we need to stick to the plan!” Astrid stated quietly. 

“If we split up, we can cover more ground.” Fishlegs suggested. 

“Good idea, everyone start searching. Let’s find Johann’s treasure.” Astrid told everyone. 

\----- 

“I thought there were six of them?” A man in a Zippleback vest asked his companion. 

“Their leader is at the Reaper remember? Maybe that Gronckle knocked your sense loose.” A man with a crossbow snickered. 

The man in the Zippleback frowned, peering through his binoculars as he counted the group again. No, there were definitely six in the group. The man’s companion clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Come on Arne, we got a job to do.”


	13. Being a Badass is a Lot Easier In Your Head + Eels are Bastards Part 2 *REVISED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally appears in this chapter, that's right. It's Dagur time! I tried to keep his character true to the show, also long chapter ahead

Lily peeked over the side, spotting a medium-sized vessel roughly twenty feet away. She scanned the area, ensuring that there was nobody there before hopping down and making her way to the ship. Climbing up onto the deck, Lily examined the area, keeping herself low. Last thing she wanted was for someone, like Dagur or a Berserker to spot her. Pulling out her spear, she pushed open the door that led into the hold. The scent of rot and mildew made her crinkle her nose. Body and mind on high alert as she descended, wood creaking as little puffs of dust flew up. 

She caught site of a number of boxes and barrels, most of them closed. Using her spear to tap in front of her, just in case of traps, Lily examined everything. Judging by the amount of dust, no one had been here in quite a while. Tapping one of the open boxes, a glimmer of rich blue caught her attention. Walking closer, Lily saw it was a piece of vibrantly colored cloth. Gently feeling the cloth, she made a silent sound of delight. It was silk! Looking further into the box, Lily saw it contained rolls of silk in a variety of colors, white, green, yellow, was that red?! 

_ “Oh, I gotta talk to Johann about getting some of this.”_ She thought giddily. 

After securing one box, Lily set about looking in all the containers. Some were filled with weapons, metal slowing rusting in the salt filled environment. Others had clay bottles painted with various pictures, ranging from a squid all the way to something that resembled a Monstrous Nightmare. While examining a very lovely set of calligraphy quills, a sound reached Lily’s ears. 

_*Creak*_

Snapping her head up, the sound of foot fall made her search for a hiding spot. Ducking behind a set of barrels as the sound came closer. Was that one of her friends? Or was it one of Dagur’s men? Or even a walking eel? 

“I’m telling ya, I saw someone here!” A rough male voice exclaimed. 

“Arne, we already got all of those pesky Riders. They even said they were the only ones!” A second male voice answered, aggravation clear in his tone. 

“Exactly! Why would they say they are the only ones!” 

Peeking between a gap, Lily watched as two men walked into the hold, arguing with each other. One was wearing a vest with a disturbingly familiar pattern on it, holding a torch up high. The second one had a leather helmet on, he was holding a crossbow in both hands, pointing the weapon down. Lily eyed where the door was and where the two men were walking, judging the distance between the two. 

“That Gronckle definitely jarred your brain. There’s no one here.” The man with the crossbow groaned. 

Maybe she could wait until they left? The guy with the crossbow didn’t believe his friend, who Lily realized with a shudder, was wearing a Zippleback skin vest. Arne was diligently examining everything, before sighing and turning to his friend. 

“I swear by Thor’s hammer Troels, there was someone here! I saw them, they were small! With a spear! And I swear I saw them on this ship.” Arne said. 

“Maybe you were seeing things Arne. The fog plays tricks on the eyes here.", Troels patted his friend on the shoulder, “Let’s head on back to the Reaper, don’t want Dagur to wait.” 

The two left, floor creaking under them as they ascended. Lily waited until she couldn’t hear anymore creaks and let out a shaky silent sigh. That was close! The reality of what had just happened came crashing down. Oh god, the other Riders were caught and she was most likely the only one still free. 

_“Let’s head on back to the Reaper.”_

She knew that ship was bad news. Nervously chewing her lip, Lily crept up the stairs, keeping herself low. She eyed the Reaper before descending down the side of the ship facing away from the Reaper. She needed to be stealthy, if she used the fog to her advantage then nobody should see her coming. There was a big problem though, how was she going to get to the Reaper? Dagur had people on lookout and they would certainly spot someone floating on wooden debris. Eyeing the water, an awful idea made her groan. 

**No one would notice a shape swimming through the water and even if they did, they would think it was an eel.**

“Fuck this.” Lily muttered, before slipping into the ocean. 

The coldness crept into her bones, along with the fear of swimming in giant eel infested water. God, this was a horrible idea. Absolutely awful. Why did she go with this plan?! Lily slowly swam over to where the Reaper was, ducking under a few times to avoid any lookouts on nearby boats. Surfacing close to the wall, she gripped onto a rock and hauled herself up. Taking a few breaths before peeking over the side and dropping back down. Yep, her friends were stuck in a cage surrounded by guards with a very insane looking man giggling in front of them, staring at a door. Oh boy, this was going to be hard. 

Risking another peek, Lily spotted absolutely nothing she could use as cover. There went her sneak on board method. Maybe she could cause a distraction? The question was what could she use? The ropes on the ship looked ragged, maybe she could cut them and hope the sail fell? A hissing sound made her almost jump out of her skin, fucking eels. An idea popped into her head as she regarded the bastard of the sea. Eels, they would be perfect! 

“Hey there mister eel, you want to help me?” Lily whispered. 

An angry hiss was her reply as the eel raised its striped head. Lily grinned as she made a taunting motion at the eel. Hopping onto a nearby rock as the eel shrieked and launched at her, slamming into the side of the ship. A series of shocked yells sounded from the deck as Lily skittered up the side, ducking behind the second story hut. Okay, she was on the ship, now to try and rescue her friends. 

Taking a moment to prepare herself, she ensured her shield was strapped on tightly before drawing her dagger out. Time for a distraction. Drawing back her arm, Lily aimed at the metal cage at the front of the Reaper and threw the dagger with all her might. 

_** *CLANG***_

The noise rang across the ship, everyone turning toward the sound. Wasting no time, Lily swung down from the top deck and shield bashed one guard, dropping him down. Rushing at the second, she swung her elbow up, catching the man under his jaw before viciously shoving him off the ship. 

“What?! Who are you?!” Dagur squawked. 

“Our small ass kicker has come to save us!” Tuffnut exclaimed. Lily silently groaned, could that boy be any louder? 

The wild haired red head gave a vicious grin before unsheathing an axe and charging at her with a war cry. Dodging to the side, Lily hopped backward, right next to the cage. 

“I’ll distract him, you guys work on getting out.” She whispered. 

“Lily, you need to run! This is Dagur!” Fishlegs squeaked. 

Ducking under another axe blow, she slid to the side. Gripping her spear as she remembered her training, small and fast, strike like a Changewing. Use their strength to your advantage. Dodging another axe strike as the man let out a demented snarl, Lily struck with her spear before dancing out of reach. Red leaked from Dagur’s side and yet he gave no reaction. If anything, he seemed... delighted? 

_ “I fucked up.”_ Lily thought. 

Dagur gave a giggle before launching forward with more speed than Lily anticipated, her shield saving her head from an axe. Emerald green eyes alight with a murderous glee met shaken stormy blues, before Lily tried to stab his stomach, the man dodging. 

“Well, you are certainly someone new. Who are you, hm? You don’t look like you're from Berk.” Dagur said, watching with a predator like gaze. 

“And you look like a deranged psycho.” Lily quipped, noticing that Ruff and Tuff had their metal lockpicks out. She just needed to keep him distracted and not die. That last part was very important to her. 

Lily lunged at him, aiming for his torso. Dagur easily avoiding, grabbing her spear and yanking her forward. Stumbling forward, Dagur grabbed her chin and jerked her head up. Did she just hear a tiny voice squeak? 

“Pretty little thing, aren’t you?” Dagur chuckled. 

Lily let go of her spear, slamming her shield forward. The crack of the impact made Dagur drop her, reaching a hand up to his now bloody nose. A deranged smile stretched across his face as bloodlust filled his eyes and Lily felt her heart plummet. Oh no. 

“Yeah! Kick his butt Lily!” Tuffnut cheered. 

Tuffnut’s encouragement gave her a bit of faith. If she could grab her spear, then she could just keep him distracted. That thought fizzled out like pop rocks when Dagur kicked her spear behind him. Welp, she was now weaponless...her dagger! Glancing back toward the bow of the ship, Lily yelped when Dagur rushed toward her, narrowly dodging the axe that embedded itself into the deck. Sprinting toward the metal cage, she ducked under a swipe before grabbing her dagger and swinging around. 

Ha ha! She had a weapon, now this boy was going to get an ass beating of a century! At least until Dagur grabbed her arm and viciously twisted, Lily dropping her dagger as an expression of pain crossed her face. The expression switched from pain to panic as Dagur grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. Jesus, how strong was this guy?! 

“You’re a feisty little thing, aren’t you?” Dagur chuckled. 

Trying to kick him, she felt his hand squeeze around her throat. Slowly beginning to choke her as Lily set to clawing his wrists with her nails. Little red lines and a tighter grip were the only things that happened. A surge of anger ran through her as she regarded this grinning deranged maniac. 

“Fuck you assjackal!” She wheezingly hissed. 

“Definitely not from Berk, not with that accent. Or that hair for that matter. Where did you come from?” Dagur asked, pulling her closer to examine her. 

Lily could start to see blackness creep around her vision, a dull roar filling her ears as she tried to take in oxygen. She needed air! Panic overtaking rational thought as she let out a wheeze. Snapping at Dagur’s hand when he tried to touch her hair. He drew away with a giggling glee before throwing her into the cage with the other Riders. Coughing as someone caught her under her arms, air filling her lungs. Vision returning to normal, Lily saw it was Astrid who caught her. Giving her a nod, Astrid helped her sit as Dagur went back to looking at the door, waiting for Hiccup to show up. 

“The guards woke up so we didn’t have enough time to unlock the door.” Astrid whispered, nodding toward the twins who were holding two broken lockpicks. 

Lily frowned, wincing at how her throat burned. Great, it had all been for nothing. Fishlegs was worriedly asking if she was okay, even Snotlout showing concern through his weird blonde hair. Lily gave them a thumbs up before glancing at the rising light at the horizon. They could now only sit and wait for Hiccup. 

Dawn crept over the horizon, pale pink light dancing on the water. Lily was sitting on the ground of the cage, the burn in her throat slowing rising. The twins stood on either side of her, Tuffnut whispering to Ruffnut. A thud brought their attention to a hatch opening up and Hiccup shooting up on Toothless. He landed and his eyes widened, looking at Dagur standing in front of the cage with everyone in it. 

“Hiccup! Did you miss me?” Dagur asked with unconstrained glee. 

Two guards were pointing crossbows at Toothless as he went to fire a plasma blast, stopping as Hiccup held out his hand. 

“ ‘Cause I sure missed you. Every day for three years, I thought about you.” Dagur said, a snarl on his face as he gripped his head. 

He stepped aside for Hiccup to see everyone who was held captive. Astrid meeting his eyes with a pleading look. 

“And you too, Mr. Night Fury.” Dagur added as he looked at Toothless. 

“Sorry, Hiccup. He got the drop on us while we were searching--” Astrid explained. 

“Uh, quiet! Can’t you see my brother and I are having a moment?” Dagur interrupted. 

“We can, but you’re an asshole. So, we don’t care.” Lily sassed; voice hoarse. 

Fishlegs shot her a look of panic while Snotlout nodded his head. The twins gave each other a grin as Astrid sighed, letting her head hit the bars. 

“Do you want me to strangle you again? Because I will!” Dagur hissed at Lily. 

“Try it fucker, I’ll rip ya damn arm off and feed it to the eels.” Lily challenged, eyes darkening with rage. 

Dagur gritted his teeth as he glared at Lily, who returned it with gusto. That temper of hers was flaring up. She had inherited her family’s Irish temper, which was building into a bonfire of rage inside her. 

“I’m not your brother and we are definitely not having a moment.” Hiccup told him, trying to drag his attention away from Lily. 

“Oh, well, I was.” Dagur mumbled. He perked up a second later, “Look at you, all grown up. And quite the ladies’ man, I’d wager. Hmm? Hmm?” Dagur stage whispered, eyebrow raised. 

“Dagur, what do you want?” Hiccup asked seriously. 

“Duh, he wants the jewels.” Snotlout stated, flipping some of his braided blonde hair out of his face. 

“He’s not getting my family’s jewels. No way! And I’ll protect them at all costs! Also, what is with that hair?” Tuffnut said. 

“Ha! It’s royal hair, I’ll have you know.” Snotlout scoffed. 

“Haven’t gotten rid of the Greek chorus, I see. Even added to it with that feisty spitfire there. Anyway, yes, I’ll take the jewels. His too.” Dagur stated. 

A guard slammed a fist into Ruffnut’s stomach, making her spit out the jewels in her mouth. 

“Watch it pal!” She snarled. The guard laugh until Ruffnut spit a jewel in his mouth, making him choke. 

“Oops, thought that was the guy. Never can tell with those two.” Dagur mumbled before turning to Hiccup, “And I’ll also take whatever it is you’re hiding behind your back. Come on, hand it over like a good boy.” Dagur cooed. 

He sent a look to the guards with crossbows, “Brothers share, you know.” He suggested as the crossbow were leveled at Hiccup. 

Hiccup grimaced as he held over what he was holding, “You know you’re not going to get very far with that thing, right?” He added. 

Dagur rolled his eyes, “Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I? Not that you’re not a fabulous dancer.” Dagur asked, whispering the last part. 

Toothless let out a deep growl, the guards with crossbows aimed at the Night Fury, shaking ever so slightly. 

“Easy bud, not yet.” Hiccup told Toothless soothingly. 

“That’s right, Mr. Night Fury. Today is not the day, but it’s coming! And soon!” Dagur said gesturing with what he was holding. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’ve got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh, so much to do and so little time!” Dagur continued to ramble off. 

Hiccup glared at Dagur as he rambled more, “Isn’t this exciting, Hiccup?! You—You must have been so bored over the last three years.” Dagur continued. 

“Yeah, he’s got a point about that. Not enough explosions.” Tuffnut commented. Ruffnut nodding along. 

Lily scowled at the two, standing up and giving them a silent glare. The rage in her eyes and in her expression made the two smile sheepishly at her, rubbing their arms. 

“Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell for now, brother. Until we meet again on the field of battle.” Dagur stated as he began to walk off. 

“You’re a melodramatic bitch.” Lily stated as he walked by. 

Dagur looked at her with a glare, Lily meeting him and not backing down. He stalked toward the cage and leaned by where she was. 

“Don’t worry, little hellcat, I won’t forget about you.” He whispered with a grin. 

Lily refused to show she was scared and bared her teeth at him. Dagur backed away, giggling maniacally. He jumped over the edge of the ship and out of sight, Hiccup running after him. He stopped and ran back toward where everyone was, trying to open the cage. 

“Forget about us! Go after him.” Astrid told him. 

“What are you waiting for?” Snotlout added. 

Hiccup gave them a hesitant look, “Are you guys sure you’ll be okay?” He asked. 

“We’re fine! Go!” Astrid told him. 

Toothless gave a growl and Hiccup hopped on, both taking off after Dagur. The twins high fived each other as they brought out another set of metal lockpicks. How many of those did they have? 

“Stand back everyone! The Nut family has this!” Tuffnut proclaimed. He went to pick the lock, only for a boulder to plummet through the deck. 

“Well, that’s not good.” Ruffnut stated, slightly stunned. 

The ship began to tip up, slamming everyone into the door. Everyone yelling for Hiccup to save them and some trying to undo the lock. The ship sinking quicker and everyone going into a frenzied panic. Lily swallowed her panic and jumped onto the bars. Wiggling herself out before gripping onto the bars as she struggled to the front, hanging upside down. Pulling on the lock as she tried to get her friends out. Hiccup was stuck in a struggle, flying back and forth. 

Toothless veered toward the ship, landing just beside the cage. Hiccup gesturing and yelling for everyone to move back from the door. Lily scurried up the bars to the other side. 

“Lily, just so you know, that is super creepy.” Snotlout commented, cringing at the look she shot him. 

Hiccup fired a plasma blast at the door, only for it to do nothing. The metal was slightly red, but cooled quickly not even cracking. 

“Dragon-proof bars?! Oh, fascinating.” Fishlegs said as he gazed at the lock. 

“Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing.” Hiccup added, intrigued. 

The ship lurched to the side, throwing everyone around. Lily and Hiccup almost going off the side of the ship as they tried to hold on. 

“Whoa! Oh, you know what would be more fascinating?” Snotlout asked sarcastically. Another lurch threw everyone again, Fishlegs landing on Snotlout and pinning him to the door, “Getting us out of here!” He exclaimed, slightly muffled. 

“Toothless, now!” Hiccup commanded. 

Toothless kept firing at the door to no avail, Lily almost losing her balance multiple times. She scanned the sky for any sign of their dragons, a movement in the water catching her eye instead. The giant hissing eels were coming back! 

“Hiccup! The eels are coming back!” Lily hoarsely shouted down to him. She broke into a coughing fit as her throat burned. 

Hiccup blanched at the news, “We need more firepower. Guys, dragon calls.” He told them. 

Everyone trying to call their dragons, with the eels progressing toward them. 

“Fuck eels, fuck everything to do with eels!” Lily hissed as one launched itself through the sky at them. A blast from Toothless knocking it away. 

“I agree! Why did it have to be eels!” Snotlout wailed. The ship lurched again, going vertical. Everyone clinging for dear life. 

“Hookfang, help us! I’m important!” 

“Stormfly!” 

“Barf, Belch, get your butts over here!” 

“Disa, where are you!” 

“Meatlug!” 

Hiccup struggled to open the door, using his metal leg as leverage. He braced himself and pulled, Lily managing to hop down and pull with him. Hiccup lost his grip, Lily grabbing him and holding onto the metal leg. The boy dangling above the eels, who shrieked in delight at the meal that was sliding toward them. 

“Uhh! Toothless!” Hiccup called. 

The eels were getting closer, screeching and thrashing in the water. Toothless charged up to fire, only for puffs of smoke to come out. He was out of shots. Toothless looked around frantically as the eels seemed to realize he was defenseless. An eel screeched, throwing itself at Hiccup and Lily, who could only watch with wide, horrified eyes. A roar pierced the air as a massive fireball slammed into the eel’s side, sending them back. 

“Disa!” Lily cried out, seeing her dragon. 

The door swung open and everyone screamed, flying out as they flailed their arms, trying to halt their descent. Lily lost her grip at the sudden movement, reaching to grab the door. Toothless zoomed by to grab Hiccup as Disa sailed under Lily, having her land in the saddle. 

“Disa! I’ve never been so happy to see you!” Lily exclaimed, near tears. 

Flinging her arms around her dragon as she gave her a hug. Disa crooned as if to apologize for running off. The others doing the same with their dragons. Ruffnut and Tuffnut was crying as they hugged Barf and Belch, saying that they would never get separated. 

“That was way too close!” Fishlegs exclaimed, holding onto Meatlug. 

“Hiccup, what are we doing?” Astrid asked, slightly out of breath. 

“You guys go back to Berk. I’m going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, I know one thing for sure—it shouldn’t be in his hands.” Hiccup stated. 

He took off in the direction that Dagur went, the others traveling back to Berk.


	14. Healer for a Day and Discoveries *REVISED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, hi everyone. Your author has returned. I am so sorry. Life has been quite literally a chaotic dumpster fire flying down a hill at maximum speed. I promise I will try and update more, at least once a week. Enjoy this tidbit though! Much love to all of you!

Gothi was furious. Lily watched as the tiny woman ran around her hut, gathering things to fix up Lily’s throat. She slammed jars of herbs around, the walls rattling with her suppressed rage, and stopped, breathing heavily. Throwing a fistful of sand down, she began to scrawl something. Gobber looked at it and gawked, saying how he couldn’t tell Lily that. 

“Let's just leave it at. If Gothi finds Dagur, she going to shove her staff where the sun doesn’t shine.” Gobber said when Lily asked. 

She gave a chuckle and winced at her throat. Gothi softened her glare and shooed Gobber away, giving Lily a cup of tea. Lily sipped it, feeling the honey in it soothe her throat. She gave Gothi a tired smile and sighed. 

“I’ll be okay Gothi. I gave that bastard a bloody nose at least.” Lily whispered hoarsely, a grin on her face. 

She grimaced at her voice, she was probably going to lose her voice for a few days. Gothi silently chuckled at what she said and patted her on the shoulder. Returning to grinding up dry herbs in a mortar and pestle as Lily slowly felt the burn in her throat go down. She made a mental note that if Dagur appeared again, she was going to kick him straight in the groin. 

Gobber came up with a shaking and convulsing Tuffnut. Gothi and Lily looked on in alarm before both rushing in to help. They got the story as they fixed up Tuffnut. Hiccup had gotten the Dragon Eye, the weird thing that he had found on the ship, to Gobber to open. Gobber had made it launch a dart, which hit Tuffnut, and spray some kind of gas, which also hit Tuffnut. Thus, Tuffnut started to have spasm and foam at the mouth.

A few tonics later, Tuffnut had stopped spasming and shaking. He was complaining of itchy teeth though. Lily gave him some marshmallow to chew, which took away the itching and kept him quiet. She zoned out as the others discussed something, tired from the day's events. Gothi frowned at Lily, writing how she should go and recover. Lily nodded as she waved goodnight to everyone. Disa was snug in her stable, so Lily wasn’t worried about her. She made it home and collapsed into her bed, sleep overtaking her. Dreams of shrieking eels and insane murderous laughter filled her dreams, ice cold salt water seeming to plague her as she drowned in the noise.

She woke up to a pounding at her door, jolting her from her rest. Lily stumbled to the door, rubbing her eyes as she wiped away any drool from her face. She opened it and blinked to see Gobber.

“Hello lass, the others went to go find a Snowraith to open the Dragon Eye. Gothi wants you to cover for her, while she’s gone. Don’t worry though, ol’ Gobber will be here to help.” He stated.

Two jobs then, healer for the day and ensure that Gobber didn't accidently kill somone. Lily opened her mouth to answer, yet no sound came out. Ah, she had lost her voice. She held up a hand to signal for Gobber to it before she closed the door. Quickly, she got dressed and grabbed a bag of medical supplies. Also, grabbing a clean wooden board and a piece of charcoal. Opening the door again, Lily nodded to Gobber and smiled. 

“Oh, you lost your voice?” He asked. 

Lily nodded and adjusted the scarf around her neck, she needed to keep it covered. The bruises were bad, yet she would recover. She went with Gobber to Gothi’s hut, ready to be Berk’s healer for the day. 

When Lily stopped at midday, she was already thinking of committing mass murder. From Gobber trying to help “cure” everyone, to some people who didn’t have any aliments. Lily’s nerves were starting to get a little frayed at the ends. Working and helping everyone reminded her of when she worked in retail with all the complaining and keeping Gobber away from the medicine. There was an upside, Lily could tell, well write, for people to fuck off and not get fired. Maybe that’s why she hadn’t murdered anyone yet. 

“And here I thought Gothi suffered from sailor mouth.” Gobber commented as Lily wrote a strongly worded sentence to Sven. Sven, who had brought up his sheep, fearing that it had eel pox. The sheep had never eaten eels or been near eels. Lily had to explain that sheep did not eat eels six times to him. Six fucking times. 

Lily shot him a look and Gobber gave her a crooked smile. Lily huffed through her nose and rubbed her temples, how did Gothi manage everything so neatly? Moving around as she organized the bottle and jars into different rows, burn remedies here, sore throat here. She hoped that Gothi was at least having fun traveling and exploring. 

Gobber patted Agnar, a young Viking from the village as he vomited into his helmet. Lily stood by a cauldron as she carefully made up Gothi’s stomach cure all. The mixture steamed as Lily dropped in a handful of herbs, giving it a stir.

“Don’t worry Agnar, Lily will fix you right up!” Gobber told him, patting the young Viking. 

Lily waited for the mixture to bubble and scooped some up in a cup, handing it over. She swiftly wrote on her board, Gobber reading the contents. 

“Alright, she says to drink this three times a day until cured.” Gobber said. 

Agnar gave a nod as he took the cup, grimacing as he drank the contents down a third of the way. He gave a shudder and got up, holding his stomach as he hobbled away. Gobber gave a thumbs up to Lily, who returned it. A silent sigh left her as she looked at the line of people outside. Well, time to treat the next one. 

The group came back in the evening, Snow Wraith tooth in tow. Lily gave Gothi back her hut as she went to see what this Dragon Eye did. They all waited semi-patiently as Gobber refined the tooth, so it would fit in easier. With baited breath, they watched as Hiccup placed in the tooth and turned it. The miracle of nothing happened, quite amazing really. 

“We almost died. For that!” Snotlout exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 

“No, no, there has to be more to it.” Hiccup mumbled as he examined the Dragon Eye. 

Lily let out a sigh, it was a shame really. She had been looking forward to going on an adventure. Even if she had gotten strangled by a madman and nearly eaten by eels...Lily had fun. The adventure had been heart-pounding and filled her with excitement, seeing new areas and battling bad guys. It was like one of her old fantasy books back in Florida. 

Pounding on the door woke her up, Lily groaned as she grumbled. There better be an emergency for her to get up this early. Sleep had evaded her last night, more nightmares of deranged laughter and hissing eels following her wherever she went. Opening the door with a squinty glare to reveal Hiccup, who smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry for waking you up Lily. But we got the Dragon Eye to work! I’m waking everyone up, meet us at the abandoned hut!” He exclaimed, before running off. 

Lily groaned and ran a hand through her hair, fuck it was early. She got dressed and grabbed her spare pair of boots, considering the others were lost to the sea. Tugging on her gray cloak, she stumbled down to the hut. The others were all there, rubbing their eyes or grumbling. Astrid was glaring at the door, trying to set it ablaze. Lily watched as Hiccup had Toothless give a low flame. What she saw made her suck in a breath with awe, the rest of the group giving out their cries as well. 

A purple design lit up on the door, bizarre pictures and words on the door. Everyone looked at the picture, trying to decipher what it said, what it meant. Fishlegs tried to understand the language, but to no avail. Everyone started to try and figure out what the different symbols meant, muttering to themselves. 

“Hiccup, this map, you know what this means.” Fishlegs said with awe. 

“This map goes beyond the Archipelago. Oh, I know.” Hiccup stated, a glimmer in his eye. 

Lily looked at the map in shock, it went beyond the Archipelago? Did that mean? Did it mean there might be a small chance, that she could get back to her home? The group all exchanged different looks with each other. Astrid decided to pipe up, 

“So, what’s our next move?” 

Hiccup walked in front of the map, looking over it. He turned to the group with a big smile. 

“Look at this! These are maps we have never seen, writing we can’t read, dragons we don’t recognize. It’s incredible! This Dragon Eye, this is proof that there is a whole other world out there, a world that must be explored!” Hiccup told them. 

“This is a start to a whole new adventure.”


	15. Home is Where You Make It *Not revising this one, I like how it is*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about how Lily is grappling with the discovery of the maps. Torn between the possibility of potentially finding her original home and Berk. Tell me if you guys like it. Sorry if it is short.  
Much love to you all!

Lily waited with the others in the dragon arena. Everyone waiting as Hiccup talked to Stoick about going outside the Archipelago. The air was tense with uncontained excitement. Lily was deep in thought as she recalled how the Dragon Eye gave them maps outside the Archipelago. She had been here for almost two years, Berk was like a home to her. 

Yet, what if she could find the United States and go back again? Would there be anything there for her? As far as anyone knew, her mother and her had perished in the shipwreck. Lily was never really close with any of her other family members, just her mother. Lily began pacing back and forth. A question popped in her head that made her stop with wide eyes. 

_ “Did she really want to go back?”_

Lily thought about it. In the US, she was poor, as in poverty levels of poor. They had struggled to make a living, only managing to go on the ship out of her mother finding a discount and knowing some people. Like an anchor in the mind, did they have enough money for gas? For groceries? For rent? Lily constantly tried to find ways to help while balancing going to college and being her mother’s caretaker. It seemed like no matter what she did, she could never get out of that hole of poverty. Something always happened that dragged them back down into it, hurricane flooding their house, car breaking down, and more. She was mistrustful of people, knowing they would backstab her for anything that helped them. Was there anything there for her? 

Here on Berk, she had a house. A job that could support her, a community that she loved being a part of. People were kind and no one would try to backstab her for money or anything. She had friends and people that she considered family. Lily...was happy here. She was happy and respected and she loved Berk. It truly felt like home. 

She wanted to stay on Berk, where she felt free. Berk had been the place to take her in, had cared for her. She was happy here. Was it selfish to want to stay here? In a place where she was happy? Did she want to go back to the place where she had nothing? Or stay in the place where she had everything? 

Straightening her spine and squaring back her shoulders, Lily nodded to herself. No, she didn’t want to go back. How would she even adjust from Berk back to the United States? It didn’t matter how selfish it was, Berk was home now. She was staying here.


	16. Into the Great Beyond *REVISED*

Bottles clinked as Lily set them inside a satchel, filling it with medicine. A second bag was already packed onto Disa, filled with clothing and the silks. Hiccup had come sprinting out of the Great Hall, face filled with joy. Exclaiming about how Stoick had agreed to let them explore outside the Archipelago, before racing off to find Toothless. 

The others had already made a pact to follow Hiccup wherever he went, he was their leader and they would follow. Plus, knowing how much trouble loved that boy, he would need all the help he could get. Lily adjusted the bags on Disa, strapping them down. Disa was prancing in place, she could smell that something was happening. There was a knock at the door and Lily opened it to reveal Stoick. 

“Hello lass, packing up?” He asked. 

“Well, you gave Hiccup the okay. Knowing him, he’ll try and run off by himself and get into trouble. So, we all agreed to follow him and make sure that is kept to a minimum.” Lily stated, voice still hoarse. 

Stoick’s eyes crinkled with relief as he put a hand on her shoulder. A sigh of relief leaving him after Lily’s statement. 

“That fills me with relief. It was one of the reasons I came to talk with you. I want you to go with Hiccup, you are a smart lass and a strong one too. Maybe you can even find your home out there.” He said, a note of sadness in his voice at the last part. 

“I’m not going back to my old home.” 

Stoick regarded her with shock, “What do you mean?” He asked. 

“I...I really didn’t have anything back there. My mother was really my only family, I didn’t talk to the rest for certain reasons. I didn’t have any friends or really anything. But you guys took me in when I had nothing, you all helped me, and I love it here. Berk is my home now and all the Riders are like family now.” Lily told him. 

Stoick gave her a smile and gave her a hug. Blinking away tears as he looked upon Lily, he still remembered how scared and closed off she had been when she first arrived. In the year and a half, she had been here, Lily had opened up in her own introverted way. She was still a bit of a hermit, but that was not a problem.

“Berk will always welcome you Lily, no matter what. Now, go on, help protect all of them.” Stoick stated, eyes crinkled with happiness. 

“I’ll try my damnest too.” Lily whispered. 

She returned his hug and the two broke apart. Lily gave him a grin and Stoick returned it with a nod. Calling to Disa as she ran down to tell Gothi and Gobber goodbye, she waved bye to Stoick. Nodding to himself as she left, the group was in good hands with Lily. 

Lily raced down the path, meeting up with Gothi who was talking with Gobber. The blacksmith seemed to be almost sobbing as Gothi looked at Lily and gestured to Gobber. Gobber looked up when Gothi tapped his shoulder before scooping Lily up into a massive bear hug, squeezing her so tightly that Lily thought she heard her ribs crack. 

"I'm gonna miss you lassie! You were always so kind to old Gobber!" He sobbed.

"I'm not going away forever Gobber. The group needs someone who has experience with medicine. I promise to come back and visit." Lily reassured him.  


"Ya promise?" Gobber sniffed, Lily stating that she did. Setting her down, Lily gave the man one last hug before turning to Gothi, who she gave a hug to. Lily gave a chuckle as Gothi told her to make sure to smack Snotlout on the head if he was being a jerk. After the goodbyes, Lily ran to meet with the others who were waiting.

“Alright, let’s go everyone.” Astrid stated. 

Everyone shot up into the sky, flying toward where Hiccup was. He was sitting on Toothless, staring out into the fogbank ahead. 

“You ready for this?” Hiccup asked Toothless. 

“Blah, blah, blah. Why do you have to make a production out of everything?” Snotlout complained. 

Hiccup looked around in shock at the other Riders, did he not expect them to come with? Well, tough luck, he was stuck with everyone here. Snotlout started to fly ahead, calling back to go already. Hiccup started to ask about reservations, only to stop as everyone shot forward into the fogbank. Everyone shouting the phrase to start their adventure. 

“Into the Great Beyond!”


	17. Revision in Progress

Hello everyone, I just wanted to put this out to let you know that I am revising this story. I'm going to be tweaking and editing my writing. Don't worry the whole story won't be changing, I'm just adding and fixing it. 

Sorry for not updating for god knows how long

Love you all,  
~Your Gremlin of an Author


	18. Guess Who's Back?

Hey guys, sorry for not posting. However, I was working on revisions and well between 2020 and life both sucker punching me, it's been an absolute mess. I am fixing stuff and should have all the revisions out if not tomorrow then on Monday. Sorry for no updating. I am not abandoning this story, so do not worry. I love this story and I will finish it.   
Much love to everyone who is reading this!


	19. Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revisions are done and so the new chapters shall begin!!

Half a day later, the whole Great Beyond thing had started to wear off. A few Riders would mumble the phrase, some nearly drifting off to sleep on their dragons. The dragons were even tired of the phrase, Hookfang nearly flinging Snotlout off when he mumbled it. 

“Come on guys, I know we’ve had a few rough hours. Nothing that’s worth anything comes easy.” Hiccup told them. 

“Beginnings are always the hardest part of an adventure.” Lily spoke, voice muffled as she didn’t move her head up from Disa’s saddle. 

Tuffnut and Ruffnut muttered about riddles as Hiccup had Toothless scout for anything. There wasn’t anything, not an island in sight. The only constant was the wall of fog which seemed to stretch on for miles. It seemed like they were never going forward or backwards, cursed to roam in a foggy purgatory. Hiccup looked at the tired Riders and tried to see through the fog, they would need a place to rest for the night soon. A rumble of thunder sounded as rain began to pour down. Everyone trying to shield themselves from the coldness of the water. 

“Ugh! Seems like the farther we go in, the worse it gets.” Astrid stated, shielding her eyes from the rain. 

“Hiccup, I think we should turn back. We’ve been flying most of the day.” Fishlegs observed, trying to hold onto his helmet. Meatlug struggled against the wind, tiny wings flapping furiously. 

“We just have to keep pushing forward until we’re out of this.” Hiccup called back. 

Lily was crouched as close as she could to Disa, squinting to try and see through the storm. A bolt of lightning struck the water below, sending a nervous shiver through Lily. The storm was getting worse and worse, not to mention the dragons were getting tired. They would need to stop soon to let everyone rest for a while. 

Everybody! Fly to the light.” Hiccup called back, pointing to a bright patch of sky. 

The dragons began to fly faster, eager to get out of the storm. Lightning began to flash nearby, a ball of nervousness in Lily’s stomach. She swallowed down the rising knot and pushed Disa forward. They breached through the cloud barrier and bright sunlight met everyone. Lily stared in awe. The sky was bright blue without a cloud in sight! Stone pillars dotted the unmoving ocean below as everyone took in the sights. 

“We made it!” Astrid exclaimed, “Hiccup, we made it!” 

“I know, this is fantastic!” He shouted back eagerly. 

“Uh guys, can we slap each other on the backs later? Meatlug’s wings are about to fall off.” Fishlegs interrupted. 

Meatlug gave a grumpy growl, Fishlegs soothing her with a pet. Everyone agreed with that. Disa was starting to lag behind, not use to such long flights. Hookfang looked about ready to fall asleep. Barf and Belch were flying sluggishly. Even Stormfly was starting to slow down. 

“Sorry, guys. There’s a place up ahead we can set down.” Hiccup apologized. 

A note rang through the air and Lily jolted up, that was weird. Disa seemed to perk up, her eyes narrowed at an island close by. The other dragons reacting the same way, perking up and moving toward the island. 

“Guys? Do you hear that? What is that?” Hiccup asked. 

“I have no idea, but the dragons are definitely pulled towards it.” Fishlegs commented, Meatlug becoming more focused as she steered toward the island. 

“Then I guess that’s where we’re going.” Hiccup stated. 

The group started to descend toward the rocky edge, landing on the beach and dismounting. Lily hopped down off of Disa and stumbled a bit, she wasn’t used to sitting in the saddle for that long. Disa grumbled and shook a bit, stretching out her wings and going to a nearby spring. Lily looked around; the beach was white sand with the ocean being almost crystal clear. Palms trees waved back and forth as if greeting the group. This place looked like it belonged on a brochure! 

Lily went next to Disa, filling up her canteen and drinking some. The water was fresh and cool, an urge to explore rose up in Lily as she saw the forest. The group all stretched and began to explore, the twins being the first to play in the water. Everyone commented on the island, how lush and peaceful it was. 

“Well, I guess we have an agreement on where to set up camp at.” Hiccup joked. 

The group set to gathering up supplies, Snotlout taking care of the fire. As night began to fall, Lily sat down, leaning on Disa who hummed happily. She smiled as the heat from Disa warmed her back. Everything felt peaceful. Lily closed her eyes, Disa curling around her Rider protectively. The twins yawned and flopped down by Barf and Belch, who curled both heads around them. Fishlegs stumbled over to Meatlug, laying on the ground next to her. Meatlug curled up at his back with a happy grumble. Hiccup retired to Toothless, who wrapped himself around Hiccup. Astrid laid next to Stormfly, clutching an axe in her hand. Stormfly gave a soft squawk and nuzzled her affectionately. 

All soon asleep in such a deep slumber, so deep that no one noticed when the clear note rang out and all the dragons moved toward the song, leaving their beloved Riders asleep on the beach.


	20. Siren of the Sky

Lily woke up to the sound of Fishlegs yelling, what was he saying? Did Snotlout or the twins play a prank on him? A yawn ripped from her mouth as she stretched her arms, placing a hand to pat Disa, frowning as only sand hit her palm. Confusion rose in her tired brain, as she tried to process why her beloved Disa wasn’t there. 

“The dragons are all gone! All of them!” Fishlegs exclaimed, clutching his notebook. 

That made Lily snap awake and jump up. Looking around confirmed what Fishlegs had said, all the dragons were gone. Everyone scrambled up and began to call for their dragons. Why were the dragons all gone? The calls went unanswered as they searched for them. The air was silent. Lily frowned as her brow furrowed, this place was dead silent. Birds weren’t singing neither were any Terrors, just dead perfect silence. 

“Everybody sh!” Lily called out. 

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Lily gestured to listen. 

“Do you hear that?” She asked. 

“Hear what? I don’t hear anything.” Snotlout scoffed. 

“That’s just it, why is everything so quiet? Something should be making sound here.” Lily told them. 

“She’s right. Everything is dead silent.” Astrid said, eyeing the forest behind them. 

“What does that mean?” Ruffnut asked. 

“Yeah, it’s quiet so?” Tuffnut asked. 

“When has it ever been quiet with dragons around?” Fishlegs asked the twins. Everyone exchanged a look of worry as that weird melodic roar came from further inland. 

“Something is wrong.” Hiccup stated, brows furrowed as he looked toward where the roar had come from. 

The group gathered up the supplies and grabbed their weapons. The search for their dragons was about to begin and they were going to get them back. No matter what. They decided to start in the forest and from there, they could search the whole island. 

\-------- 

Hours passed, no sign of the dragons. Everyone began to get more worried and panicked as none of their dragons showed up. Except for Toothless, who had tried to drag Hiccup off somewhere. That led to Hiccup using Toothless to get into the sky, leaving the others on the ground. What followed was pandemonium as a wild Thunderdrum decided to say hello and deafen everyone. With ringing ears, everyone glared at Hiccup as he had to yell about what the next step would be. The only form of communication for the group until the ringing stopped would be yelling, what fun. 

After a few hours, the group’s ears had stopped ringing. They had migrated from lush tropical forest to the “there is probably a cannibal that is going to eat us” forest. The eerie fog that covered the ground did not help this matter at all. Everyone was on edge as they slowly walked through the forest. 

“This is how people get murdered.” Lily muttered. 

“Yeah, this is creepy and weird.” Snotlout agreeing with her. 

The fog cleared as the group stepped into what used to be a field, there was a strange white structure in front of them. It resembled a mountain, but there was something wrong. Lily’s eyes widened in horror as she felt her brain freeze. Snotlout nearly ran into her back before he saw what it was and paled. Fishlegs gasped at the sight, filled with horror. Were those? 

“Are those what I think they are?” Fishlegs asked with a squeaky voice, shaking as he saw the mound. 

“Weirdly-shaped white rocks?” Tuffnut asked hopefully, a nervous look in his eye. Ruffnut seemed to be paralyzed as she stood next to her brother. 

“Dragon bones.” Hiccup answered, mortification on his face. Astrid was standing a step behind him, face gaunt and anxious. 

“Jesus Christ.” Lily whispered. 

The mountain of bones was taller than any of them, even standing one on top of the other, they wouldn’t have been able to reach the top. The bones were all picked clean, seeming to taunt the Riders with jeering skulls. Were their dragons in there? 

Astrid crouched down, picking up what looked like a piece of amber. Tapping it with her nail before tapping it on the edge of her axe. Showing it to Hiccup, watching as he held it up to the sunlight. A frown set on his face. 

“What is this stuff?” Astrid asked. 

Hiccup shook his head, “No idea.” He answered. 

A brassy echoing roar filled the sky, all the Riders looking toward the sound in a panic. The roar had come over from a rocky outcrop in the distance. Lily felt a chill run through her limbs at the roar, that roar sounded familiar, unnervingly familiar. 

“Okay, what was that?” Snotlout asked, voice trembling. 

“That, my friend, is a dragon in trouble.” Fishlegs stated. 

“Disa!” Lily cried out, sprinting ahead. 

“Lily! Wait, no!” Hiccup called after her. 

Lily took off running to where Disa was roaring from. Feet seeming to barely touch the ground as she flew over the ground. Dodging and vaulting over anything in her path. The other Riders were running after her, unable to catch up. 

“How fast can she run?” Tuffnut wheezed. 

Lily skidded to a stop as she came across the canyon, her eyes growing wide as she saw all the trapped dragons. The group stopped behind her, watching with the same expression. The dragons were stuck with the same kind of amber that Astrid had found earlier. Crying and groaning as they struggled to free themselves from the amber prisons. The roar came again and Lily spotted Disa, trapped from her neck to her tail in amber, only able to move her head. 

“Disa!” Lily called to her. 

Disa keened as she saw Lily, beginning to thrash about in her amber prison. Lily sprinted over and ran her hands over the amber, tapping it with her dagger. This stuff was harder than steel and wouldn’t budge. She tried to stab it, only for her blade to bounce off, nearly cutting herself in the process. Disa let out a fearful whine as a roar came from over the canyon. Lily ducked behind a boulder by Disa, watching as the rest of the group did the same. 

A bright, colorful dragon landed on the highest rock. The sound from before coming from them as they spread their wings wide, butterfly-like designs on them. Blue frills flared as they roared, seeming to quiver slightly. They sniffed the air, before grabbing a Terrible Terror immobilized by the amber and flying off. The Terror squeaking in distress and fear. The strange dragon flew away with a muffled roar and Lily saw Hiccup trying to restrain Toothless from following. 

Lily went back to trying to free Disa as the others located their dragons, calling back when they were found. Lily struggled to make a scratch in the amber. Whatever she did, it always remained unscathed! How could she get Disa out? Rapidly, she got more and more frustrated as she tried to loosen the amber. Another roar made everyone jerk their head up in fear. The dragon was back and hungry for more dragons. 

Lily ducked again; hiding from the deadly siren-like beast. It let out a roar and lunged toward Hiccup, who shouted for everyone to free their dragons. A blast of amber hit Lily’s left leg and another her right arm, pining her to Disa. The amber hardened in a second, making escape impossible. Another blast hit Fishlegs, pinning his body and dropping him to the ground. The twins got stuck in amber together with a shout. Snotlout pinned to Hookfang. Astrid got encased when she shoved Hiccup out of the way. 

“Run Hiccup!” Astrid shouted to him as the siren dragon clicked their jaws together and hissed. 

Hiccup glanced between the encased Riders and the hungry dragon, before darting into a crevice in the wall. The dragon, unhappy how one of its prey was escaping sang the accursed song and hopped over the rocks after him. Leaving the Riders to pray for everyone’s safety.


	21. Now I Know How Those Insects in Amber Feel

“I don’t know bro, maybe we should choose something like ThroatRipper! Or AmberFrill!” 

“No, no, we should call it a Deathsong. You know? Cause you hear the song and you are dead, like us!” Tuffnut commented to his sister. 

Lily let out a groan as she her head fall onto the amber. Between the twins bickering about the name of this dragon to her breaking her dagger, she was in a rather aggravated mood. She had tried wedging her dagger under the amber, only to gain a cut in reward. Smacking the amber with the hilt led to a sore arm and the idea to slowly pick away at the amber was too time consuming of a plan to have her still be alive at the end. Disa gave a disheartened croon as she heard her Rider let out a sigh. A familiar sight brought relief to her. 

“Hiccup!” Lily called quietly. 

“Okay, okay. I got this, no worries I have a plan.” Hiccup said, sounding like he was reassuring himself rather than anyone else. 

“Well, if it involves bashing, smashing, slicing, dicing, or ripping. It will not work. Lily has tried all of them.” Fishlegs told him with a sigh. 

Hiccup gave a grimace, before muttering to himself, trying to think of an idea. “Plus, once this stuff cools down, it gets hard as a rock.” Fishlegs added. 

“Cools down?” Hiccup asked. 

“And hardens.” Fishlegs answered. 

Hiccup hummed with a hand to his chin, before making a comment about nobody moving. Let’s just say, there was no encore for that joke. Running over to a discarded bag, Hiccup began to rummage through before pulling out a jar of Monstrous Nightmare gel. With a calm smile, he began to pour the gel over the amber, taking care to not pour any onto skin. 

“What are you doing Hiccup?” Snotlout hissed. 

“Just trust me Snotlout.” Hiccup told him. 

“Says the man who is about to set me on fire!” 

Hiccup laid the trail, ending with Lily and Disa as they were the furthest away. Lily gave him a nod and swallowed down her fear. A roar echoed through the canyon, everybody looking toward the sound with dread. 

“Hiccup, boulder to the left.” Lily whispered. 

Hiccup dove behind the boulder as the Deathsong flew down, landing on a high rock. It took a minute as it surveyed the prey it had caught with pride. Taking slow steps, the Deathsong circled around the trove of food, as if debating which dragon or human it would eat next. The Deathsong paused before walking over to where Fishlegs was and hissing around him, before snatching up a green Gronckle that laid beside him and flying away. A choked whine escaping from Fishlegs as the Deathsong flew away. 

“That thing has a vicious appetite and judging by this is the third time it has done that, a fast metabolism. Hiccup, do what you need to and fast, because it will come back.” Lily told him, eyes scanning the sky. 

“How fast do you think?” Hiccup asked, laying down the last bit of the gel trail. 

A horrible familiar roar echoed through the canyon, “About that fast.” Lily said. 

A shadow passed over before the dragon landed on the peek, that spot appeared to be a favorite spot. Hiccup darted away before it could see him. The dragon landed and walked over to Fishlegs, who was laying on the ground. Eyeing the encased Viking, as it licked its lips, about ready to pick up another meal. 

Hiccup whistled as he dove down on a Thunderdrum, most likely the one that had deafened them earlier. The Deathsong was pushed away from Fishlegs and it screeched angrily at the Thunderdrum for interrupting its meal. Hiccup dove off the dragon, skidding his shield across the rocks, sparks flying onto the gel. As soon as the amber slightly softened, Lily broke out and Disa flung her wings out with a roar of victory. The other dragons followed, Hookfang grabbing Snotlout out of his prison and shaking amber from him. 

Hiccup jumped onto Toothless to lure the Deathsong away. He shouted back to free an adolescent Thunderdrum that was stuck in amber. The Riders quickly freed the Thunderdrum before they flew up into the sky, out of the range of the siren of dragons. As Hiccup lead the dangerous dragon to a brand-new location. Where it shouldn’t try and murder them. Hopefully. 

After the group was back together and in the sky. A smile was on everyone’s face, but not their ears, as they watched the two Thunderdrums reunited with deafening bellows. Hiccup warning them to find a different island to live at. 

“You know they can’t hear you right?” Tuffnut remarked. 

“Yes, Tuff, I know. Let's get out of here. Hey, gang, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting you all into this. If you want to turn back...” Hiccup trailed off. 

A confused expression appeared on his face as the others all laughed. Making remarks about this adventure being the most fun in years. A soft smile made its way onto his face as they discussed their next move, to find a suitable base. After all, everyone needs a place to call home.


	22. A Potential Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of Have Dragon, Will Travel. I had to split up the chapter because it was getting really long. Plus, I had to think of how our girl is going to react to Heather and vice versa.   
I am going to be posting about once a week, so I have a consistent schedule now.

Lily climbed the steps up to Gothi’s hut, clutching the bundle close. It was the weekly supply run to Berk. Ever since the Riders had found a suitable, not housing a dangerous dragon island, they had begun to set up base. At least, until they could start getting farms and some trade systems set up. 

“Hello? Anybody home?” Lily called out. 

Gothi hobbled out of her hut, giving Lily a smile. Giving her a hug, Lily having to crouch for the smaller woman. She gestured at the bundle in Lily’s arms, giving a questioning look. 

“I decided to go out forgaring at the Edge, you know to take in what plants are native to there.” Lily stepped into the house, setting the bundle down and unfurling the linen. “Imagine my surprise when I found this!” 

Gothi gave a silent sound of awe when she regarded the bundle of flowers. Daisy-like in appearance with many having light purple petals, a few were yellow in color. Delicately, Gothi felt the soft petals and broke one off, smelling it. Crinkling her nose at the scent before she smiled and nodded at Lily, writing in a patch of sand. 

“Of course, I’m sharing this with you! Most of this echinacea batch is for you. There’s a whole field of it by one of the rivers.” Lily said. 

Gothi gave a delighted smile, before scratching out something else. Lily gave a nod and gathered up a few of the drying racks, laying out the echinacea to dry. Gothi was carefully examining and sorting out the flowers, setting aside the ones with the most seeds. It would be difficult to grow the herbs here in Berk’s climate of snow and hail, but it was not impossible. 

After the sorting, Lily asked Gothi about a few tinctures, slaves, and herbs that she needed. Gothi looked at her puzzled and Lily let out a sigh. She explained that when Gustav had visited the Edge, he had tried to help her, and ended up breaking and ruining a large number of her medicines. Then FangHook had tried to help, which resulted in her tinctures becoming an inferno, a burnt floor, an angry Lily and Disa, and more ruined medicine. 

Gothi gave Lily a pat on her hand before fetching some of her herbs and bottles. Lily thanking her profusely as she carefully wrapped the herbs. Exiting the hut, Lily gave a whistle to Disa, who perked up. Climbing back down, Lily secured her herbs and bottles to Disa’s saddle and patted her head. 

“About time to head back to the others.” Lily said, seeing that the sun was almost in the middle of the sky. 

Walking through the village until she got to where Hiccup and Astrid were waiting, dragons loaded with necessary supplies. Ranging from food to cloth to building supplies. Astrid seemed to be rather impatiently waiting for the others, tapping her foot on the ground. 

“Got everything you need?” Hiccup asked. 

“Yeah, Gothi gave me a few of her tinctures and salves. Probably have to do this at least once or twice more, since you know.” Lily said. 

Hiccup winced; he knew the damage that Gustav had caused. In fact, everyone knew because they could hear Lily’s shriek across the whole island. Even after that, she had tried not to take her anger out on Gustav at least. 

“Well, let’s hope you can get your supplies back up.” 

A shadow flew over the group as the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout joined, carrying what looked like, almost everything from their houses. Astrid scowled at them as Hiccup let out a sigh. 

“Guys. I said only the most necessary supplies.” Hiccup told them. 

Lily shook her head as Fishlegs tried to argue about bringing Berk granite back, stating a nicer finish. If they didn’t hurry up soon, they would be flying back in the dark. As the group bickered about what they considered necessary, Stoick walked over to them. Judging by the look on his face, he was livid. 

“Which one of the usual suspects was out sinking boats on their dragon this morning? I have my suspicions.” Stoick asked in a low tone. 

“Sinking boats?” Hiccup asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Bucket and Mulch saw the whole thing. And don't try convincing me that there's anyone else in the archipelago who could pull something like this off! Well? I'm waiting.” Stoick commanded impatiently. 

Lily frowned and looked at Astrid, “Have the twins been out of sight today?” She asked. 

Astrid shook her head, she confirmed that the twins had stayed on Berk the whole time they were there. She had personally been checking up on them. Hiccup confirming that everyone had been together or had someone who could vouch for where they were. 

“Well, if it wasn't one of you, I'd say, we have a much more serious problem on our hands.” Stoick grumbled. 

"A rogue rider?” Astrid asked. 

“Not good, not good at all.” Fishlegs mumbled. 

Well, that wasn’t good. Who else in the Archipelago knew how to ride a dragon? Hiccup had told her about Dagur controlling a Skrill, but never riding it. Though it could be possible, Hiccup trained a Night Fury of all things. 

“No, it isn't. And we need to find out who it is. Okay, gang, let's spread out!” Hiccup called out. 

Unloading the supplies, everyone hopped onto their dragons, flying up into the sky to search for their rogue Rider. The group flew out until they got to some damaged ships, landing on them to see the damage. Lily gave a low whistle as she saw the extensive damage, the mast was clawed and burnt, holes in the deck, even the siding looked to have been sliced through. No wonder Stoick thought it was one of them, only a dragon could cause this. 

Hopping off of Disa, Lily walked up to one of the still smoldering scorch marks. Crouching down, she eyed the mark. The main impact area was heavily destroyed, as if there had been an explosion. Several smaller burns laid around the main impact point. Standing up, she gently tapped the edge with her foot, the burnt wood crumbling to ash. 

“Did you find anything?” Fishlegs asked, notebook in hand. 

“Just looking at this right now. Look at how jagged the edges are, not to mention the little burn marks.” Lily said, gesturing to the hold in the deck. 

Fishlegs made a humming sound, before careful walking around the hole sketching the impact out. Lily walked over to the mast, examining one of the several cuts on the wood. She ran a hand across the mark, surprised at how smooth the cut felt. 

“Those are some deep gashes.” Hiccup muttered as he squinted at the marks. “Any idea what it could be?” He called to Fishlegs. 

This dragon is extremely powerful. It has the slashing attack of a Speed Stinger yet from the depth of the strikes it appears to be as strong as a Typhoomerang. The type of fire it has must burn at the same heat level as a Nadder’s! If not even more!” He said excitedly. 

Fishlegs continued to go around the ship, sketching out slashes and scorched areas. The thud of boots on wood signaled that Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins were coming up. Astrid shook her head when Hiccup asked her if there was anything. Everything valuable had been taken. 

“I’m thinking that this isn’t Dagur. Doesn’t seem like his style.” Lily said. 

“That option is still there, but you are right. If this was Dagur, the ship would be completely destroyed.” Astrid said. 

“Are there any other potential dragon riders?” Lily asked. 

“The only riders are, of course, us, Gustav, and Stoick. Stoick wouldn’t do this and well this definitely isn’t Monstrous Nightmare fire.” Fishlegs commented, closing his book. 

The three looked over at Hiccup who was currently attempting to get the twins to hand over something that they had found. The blonde twins arguing about finders' keepers, Hiccup pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Alright, you two, hand it over.” Astrid commanded. 

The twins grumbled for a couple of seconds, exchanging whispers before handing over their secret prize. A giant metal barb sat in their outstretched hands, easily two feet in length. The metal color gleamed in the sun and the ends looked extremely sharp. 

“A barb?!” Fishlegs exclaimed. 

“That looks similar to Stormfly’s, except for the color.” Astrid said in confusion. 

“This isn’t one of our dragons.” Hiccup stated, “We need to head back to Berk and talk with Bucket and Mulch.”


	23. Sneaky Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is going to have a third part to it. I realized as I was writing that it was getting really long, but not to worry. Lily will get to meet Heather in the next chapter. Instead, enjoy some of Disa being a protective dragon.

Back on Berk, Lily had joined Hiccup and Astrid in the Great Hall. Fishlegs was trying to get a description of the dragon from Bucket, who was the one who saw it. Hiccup had the Book of Dragons out, flipping through pages to find their mystery dragon. Lily was there in an effort to keep Bucket from having a complete panic attack. 

“It was sharp! Oh, the sharpness! And the wings it had!” Bucket exclaimed, pale and trembling as he gestured wildly. 

“Bucket, I need you to take a deep breath. Breathe in and out.” Lily instructed. 

The Viking took a deep, shaky inhale before breathing out. Taking a few more breaths before he started describing the dragon again. Fishlegs nodding as he added the last few details. 

“Okay, I think I got it. I just need you to look it over to verify this is what you saw.” Fishlegs said. 

“Hold on Fishlegs,” Lily told him, “Bucket, this is the last thing we need you to do okay? I want you to calm down a little before you see the picture.” 

Bucket nodded, looking like he was either going to faint or run out of the Great Hall. Lily instructed him to take a slow deep breath through his nose and breath out slowly. She had him repeat this a few times until a little color returned to his face. 

“Better?” Lily asked. 

Bucket nodded and Lily gave Fishlegs a thumbs up. The stocky Viking held up the sheet of paper and all the color vanished from Bucket’s face. He sat frozen for a moment; eyes wide as his breathing increased. 

“T-That’s the dragon.” Bucket whispered, barely audible. 

“Okay, that’s all we needed Bucket.” Fishlegs said. He rapidly set the paper, face down. Lily rushed to the door and gestured for Mulch to come in, giving him a bottle of liquid before explaining it was a medicine to calm and help Bucket sleep. Mulch nodded and took the medicine, before gathering up Bucket and slowly helping his shaken friend out. 

“Nothing in here matches that description.” Hiccup sighed, before closing the book. 

“Well, from what Bucket told me. I think this is a Sharp class dragon, although with the fire it does border on the Stoker class.” Fishlegs said. 

“So, like Stormfly?” Lily asked. 

Hiccup jumped up, “Stormfly! That’s it! We need to get Stormyfly!” 

Lily and Fishlegs paused for a moment at Hiccup’s exclamation before coming to the realization. Fishlegs snagged up all papers as Lily sprinted over to grab Astrid. Hiccup dug through his bag before pulling out the Dragon Eye. Lily arrived back with one Astrid and one Stormfly. 

“Okay, light it up.” Hiccup said. 

Astrid gave Stormfly a command to which Stormfly opened her mouth, breathing out a small stream of extremely bright fire. Holding the Dragon Eye out, Hiccup caught the fire with the device giving a click. Stormfly shut off her fire and the group looked at the image being projected. 

“No, not that one.” Fishlegs said, holding up the paper. 

Hiccup twisted the device and the image changed to a familiar one, a Speed Stinger. Hiccup kept going through the images as Fishlegs disregarded each one. As Hiccup clicked the Dragon Eye, a new image came up. An image that matched Fishlegs’s picture to a T. The man was a good artist. 

“That’s it! Oh, how exciting! Okay, let’s see!” Fishlegs exclaimed. 

Fishlegs muttered under his breath as he examined the picture, scribbling in his book. Lily read the words, translating them in her head. This was one hell of a dangerous dragon. Sharp, fast, extremely aggressive, and the tail was prehensile, which it would use to strangle people. How interesting. 

“Ah ha! Its diet is sea slugs!” Fishlegs proclaimed. 

“Ew.” Astrid muttered. 

Lily was with Astrid on that one. However, Hiccup was enthralled with the information. He was muttering under his breath as he pulled out his map and circled several smaller islands. 

“Here are the islands that have large amounts of sea slugs.” Hiccup said, holding up his map. 

“Well then, I’ll get the others.” Astrid said, standing up and rolling her shoulders. 

\----------------------- 

Five slug filled islands later, the Riders were flying towards the sixth and hopefully last island. As they moved closer to the island, Disa jerked her head up, letting Lily know she spotted something. Scanning the sky, Lily saw the small amount of smoke and gave a whistle, pointing to the island. 

The dragons circled before landing on the beach, a campsite right in site. The fire seemed to have sand kicked over it, meaning that someone was here very recently. As everyone hopped off their dragons, Fishlegs went to examine the rocky area nearby. 

“We got slugs!” Fishlegs called out, pointing to the slimy creature. 

“Okay, we are going to split up to cover more ground. Be alert. Razorwhips are extremely dangerous.” Hiccup cautioned. 

The group divided up, Lily and Disa taking the small forested area. Ensuring her shield was tightly strapped on, Lily carefully scanned the area. Tall pine trees stretched above her, needles crunching under her boots. As Lily watched the trees, Disa was sniffing the ground, trying to pick up on any scents. 

A shimmer caught Disa’s eye, the shiny object was around the base of the tree. She gave a soft growl and Lily turned to where Disa was looking. Squatting down, Lily saw the wire wrapped around the tree and carefully traced it to a net about ten feet above her. 

“Good catch Disa.” Lily whispered. 

A soft creak followed by a rustle came from above the two. Disa grabbed the back of Lily’s tunic, jerking her away from the tail that was about to wrap around her. A hiss came from the metallic looking dragon that was crouched above them. Disa growled after she let go of Lily, hovering by her protectively. 

_ “Found the Razorwhip.”_ Lily thought. 

The Razorwhip swiftly moved through the trees, wrapping their tail around trees for balance. Disa carefully watched the dragon, never losing them from sight. Lily watched the Razorwhip as it rapidly circled them, hopping from tree to tree. She squinted as the dragon just circled, never attacking. This was an aggressive dragon, why was it not attacking? 

Disa snapped her head around as something was thrown and the Razorwhip whipped their tail at Lily. She ducked under the tail, only for the tail to wrap around her ankle and yank her upside down. 

“Disa!” Lily yelled. 

Disa snapped her head over at Lily’s panicked voice and let out a bellowing roar when she saw the Razorwhip had her. Launching herself with practiced speed, she slammed into the tree and grabbed Lily’s tunic. Ripping her away from the threat as Lily heard her tunic rip and she felt a painful sensation at her ankle. 

The Razorwhip gave a shriek before vanishing into the trees, leaving the two in the forest. Disa carefully put Lily down, a croon leaving her as she saw the blood around Lily’s ankle. Crouching over Lily with wings half out, Disa kept her eyes open for the Razorwhip. 

“Ow, fuck!” Lily hissed, as she applied bandages to her bleeding ankle. 

Swiftly wrapping the wound, she marveled with morbid fascination. The tail had sliced through her boot and her pants! Hopping to her feet, she gritted her teeth through the pain as Disa still stood behind her, wings extended out. Reaching back, she felt the hole in the back of her tunic. At least the area wasn’t wet, so there was no wound. 

A high pitched scream of terror echoed through the woods. Both dragon and human jumping at the sound. 

“Help! Hookfang!” 

Oh, it was Snotlout. Lily limped over to where Snotlout’s screams were coming from. Yet, there was no Snotlout in sight. 

“Snotlout? Where are you?” Lily called out. 

“Up here! Just please get me down!” Snotlout yelled. 

Lily looked above her to see Snotlout hanging upside down by his ankles, soaking wet. Looking around, Lily found the rope holding up the trap. Slicing through it with her knife, Snotlout fell to the ground. A groan of pain came from him before he scrambled up. 

“Okay, so what happened?” Lily asked. 

“Astrid and I were exploring the forest and the dragon appeared! I told Astrid to run, since I am a gentleman, and then the dragon managed to get the drop on me and strung me up!” Snotlout exclaimed. 

Lily had her eyebrows raised, not believing a single word he said. There were a couple moments of silence between the two before Lily crossed her arms and gave him a look. 

Snotlout sighed, “Okay, we were exploring the forest, but I had to pee. I went off, some logs came down and I ran straight into the river and then into the trap.” 

“Alright then, now we got to find all the others.” Lily said. 

“Uh, when we find the others. Can you say I rescued you?” Snotlout asked hopefully. 

Lily gave him a look and shook her head, “No, but I will take the fall for the scream, okay?” 

“Thank you.” Snotlout mumbled, “By the way, what happened to you?” 

“I got to personally meet the Razorwhip. I’ll tell you as we walk.”


	24. Flowers Chit and Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter will be Have Dragon, Will Travel Part 2! Don't be surprised if it is also a multi-chapter, I forgot how much was in these episodes. Also, I put in how Heather may be socially awkward and unused to all the sound, since you know she spent so long by herself. (I also had to go bad and make sure that Lily's age was correct.)  
On a side note, terribly sorry for not posting on Monday. Our fridge died and yeah, lots of cooking and trying to save groceries.

The magical adventure through the forest had led to the discovery of Astrid trapped in a cave. It wasn’t hard to locate her, considering the amount of angry yelling. Stormfly was happily eating chicken, her favorite snack, off to the side, blissfully ignoring the sounds of an angry Astrid. Now freeing her, that was an entirely different story. 

“Astrid! It’s us! Do not come out swinging!” Lily yelled. 

Snotlout and Lily moved the pile of rocks, silently praying that Astrid didn’t come out swinging. Luckily, either their prayers or voice were heard as Astrid came out without wielding a weapon. Although, she was absolutely furious. Eyes bright in anger as she clenched her fists. 

Snotlout went to say something and Lily placed a hand over his mouth. As much as Snotlout could be a brat, it was better if he didn’t say something to further piss off Astrid. It was for his own protection. 

“How about we all walk back to the camp and see if we can meet up with Hiccup?” Lily suggested. 

Astrid stiffly nodded, before turning and marching off towards the camp. Lily removed her hand and made the quiet gesture at Snotlout. Thankfully, he got the message to not aggravate Astrid. Thus, the trio made their way back to the camp. 

\----------------- 

At the campsite, Lily was greeted with the sight of Hiccup, Toothless, the Razorwhip, and a teenaged girl with black hair. Disa gave a growl at the sight of the silver dragon that had hurt her rider. Astrid and Snotlout both seemed to stop at the sight of the girl. 

“Is that?” Snotlout asked. 

“Heather?!” Astrid shouted. 

Lily looked at the two in confusion, they knew who this was? The two quickly walked over to the two, talking about how Heather managed to trap them. Fishlegs and the twins emerged barely a moment later and they seemed equally startled by the presence of Heather. Who was this girl? 

“Look. I've been living on my own out here for years and I made more than a few enemies. I didn't want you guys to be involved. I needed to send you back to Berk.” Heather said apologetically. 

“Heather, whatever problems you have, whatever enemies you've made, we can help. You don't have to be out here alone anymore.” Hiccup said. 

“Um, who is she?” Lily asked. 

“Oh! That’s right! Heather, this is Lily. Lily, this is Heather.” Hiccup quickly introduced. 

Lily nodded, at this point, stuff like this was pretty normal. Fishlegs was kind enough to give her a brief background on Heather. They had met her on Berk, back when Dagur and Alvin were attacking them. Alvin was holding her mother and father hostage, used Heather as a spy, and nearly got all their dragons. 

“Thank you Fishlegs.” Lily said. 

Fishlegs and Lily both watched as Hiccup tried to get Heather to come with them to the Edge. Heather was trying to refuse. Unfortunately, Hiccup was insistent and it did not help when everyone else joined in. 

“Okay, I’ll go back with you to the Edge.” Heather sighed in defeat. 

“Finally! Another girl!” Ruffnut shouted. 

Lily agreed with Ruffnut, same with Astrid. It would be nice to have another girl on the island. She loved the guys, but some days it was just too much testosterone on the Edge. Far too much. 

Heather walked over to Lily, “Sorry about in the forest earlier. If anything, you have amazing reflexes.” 

“If I was in your position, I would have done the same thing.” Lily reassured her. 

Lily mounted up on Disa, who was grumbling unhappily at Heather and Windshear. In Disa’s eye’s, Windshear and Heather had hurt Lily and thus she did not like them. Taking off into the air, Heather alternated who she was flying by as everyone pelted her with questions. 

Lily flew down to where Hiccup was, noting the expression on his face. It was commonly known as Hiccup’s thinking face. He only got that look when he was deep in thought. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lily asked. 

“I’m just trying to figure out how to get her to tell us why she is destroying ships.” Hiccup said. 

“You could try indirectly asking or lead a conversation into asking about it.” Lily suggested. 

Hiccup looked toward where Heather and Astrid were talking. Astrid seemed to beam with joy about something, Heather nodding along, seemingly a little uncomfortable. How long had she been alone out there? 

“Hiccup, just give her a bit of time. If you rush her, she may feel threatened.” Lily cautioned. 

Hiccup gave Lily a smile and nodded, urging Toothless to the two girls. Lily frowned, hoping that Hiccup would listen to her advice. She knew that when he focused on something, he could rush in. If he did that with Heather then she would leave. 

\------- 

Back on the Edge, the air was filled with excitement. Everyone was happy that Heather was back. Each person wanted to talk to her about something that had happened in the three years since they saw her. Lily stepped in when she saw that Heather looked ready to panic at the group that kept swarming her. 

“Will you all quit swarming her? You aren’t skeeters!” Lily scolded. 

Gesturing for Heather to follow her, Lily let her to her house. Luckily, her house was a bit away from the others, so there was privacy. Windshear followed them, swiftly laying in the sun in the front yard. Disa giving a grumpy grumble at the other dragon. Opening the door, Lily led Heather in. She let out a sigh and nearly collapsed on a chair. 

“Thank you.” Heather said. 

“Not a problem. You looked about ready to panic.” Lily said. 

“It’s just...I’m not used to so many people...” Heather seemed to struggle for words. 

“And they kept swarming and talking, and you felt like you couldn’t breathe?” Lily offered. 

Heather nodded and Lily handed her a cup of water before turning and picking up a few papers on the table. The papers had little sketches of buildings and places, while others contained songs. Moving them to a safe spot, Lily made sure that it was quiet. Heather looked like she needed the quiet. 

“How did you join?” Heather asked after a while. 

“Me? I was in a shipwreck.” Lily answered. 

“A shipwreck? If you don’t mind me asking, where are you from? You have a weird thing about your voice.” Heather asked. 

“It’s a little hard to explain where I’m from. It’s very far away.” 

“The twins said you were a fairy.” 

Lily gave a small laugh, “Tuff and Ruff love to think that. However, I’m just from a different place. It’s a long story.” 

Heather went to say something before being interrupted by a knock on the door. Lily opened the door to reveal Hiccup. 

“Hi Lily, is Heather here?” He asked politely. 

“Yeah, she just needed a break from everyone.” Lily told him. 

Heather sent Hiccup a wave, which he returned. “Thanks for helping her out. I guess we were just so excited to see her that we forgot...Oh! Before I forget. We need to figure out a sleeping spot for her.” He spoke. 

“Ask her then.” Lily said. 

“I think I’d like to stay with Lily. Everyone was just...loud and I worry how Windshear will react to all the noise.” Heather piped up. 

“Well, that solves that then!” Hiccup said cheerfully. 

He waved bye to Lily before starting back on the trail to the main part of the village. Lily closed the door and Heather seemed sheepish. 

“Sorry, guess I should have asked you first. This is your house after all.” Heather muttered. 

“Hey, it’s all good. You just want some quiet and believe me when I say, the group can be a bit much sometimes.” Lily said. 

“You are really easy going. How old are you?” Heather remarked. 

“Twenty-four, almost twenty-five.” Lily said. 

Heather’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? You don’t seem that old.” 

“Why do you think Ruff and Tuff think I’m a fairy. But yes, I’m the oldest out of everyone here. What about you?” Lily said. 

“Nineteen. If you don’t mind, could you tell me your story. You seem like you have an interesting life.” Heather asked curiously. 

“If you want to listen, I’ll tell.”


	25. Being Paranoid and a Mom Friend is not a good combo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development~  
Also yes, Lily is Mom Friend.

Lily woke to someone pounding on her door, yawning as she sat up from bed. Heather and her had stayed up far into the night, talking about their various life experiences. Running a hand over her frizzy morning hair, she rubbed her eyes as she opened the door. Two hands grabbed her shoulders, startling her out of her sleepy state. Astrid was in front of her, in a near frantic state. Disa was outside, in her usual sleeping spot, giving Astrid a glare at waking her up. 

“Where’s Heather?!” She exclaimed. 

“She should be sleeping...” Lily trailed off as she saw the bed in the corner was undisturbed. 

“She locked up all of our dragons and Hiccup is gone too.” Astrid said. 

The Viking girl dragged Lily down to the stables, where the twins were currently attempting to pick the locks. The dragons, who were quite upset at being stuck in their cage, grumbled and hissed. 

“She broke the keys in the lock!” Ruffnut exclaimed, aggravation clear in her tone. 

“Don’t worry, we are going to get you out.” Tuffnut reassured their dragon. 

“Didn’t we install an emergency open lever?” Lily asked. 

Astrid merely pointed to where a broken lever sat, Lily giving a sigh. Fishlegs and Snotlout were currently cooperating as they tried to lift the iron bars unsuccessfully. Lily grabbed a coil of rope and whistled to the two boys before gesturing to Disa. 

“Okay, tie right here, right there, and in the middle.” Fishlegs told Snotlout. 

Lily passed the rope to Disa, who took it and began to pull. Sinking claws into the floor as she began to pull back on the rope. The iron bars creaked and everyone wisely stood back. A growl leaving the orange dragon as she swung her head to the side, the iron bars breaking and falling to the ground with a solid thud. Meatlug flew out at a remarkable speed, slamming into Fishlegs. 

“My baby!” He wheezed from the ground. 

Disa was panting from the effort of pulling out the iron. Lily ran a concerned hand across her hide to ensure she didn’t tear any muscles. Snotlout grabbed the rope, Astrid and the twins grabbing two more coils and tying it to the other cages. Lily rubbed Disa’s head, before Disa grabbed the rope. Meatlug lending her strength. 

\------ 

After they had freed the dragons, Heather and Hiccup showed up. Heather looked particular upset and Windshear was limping heavily. Hiccup managed to calm down the angry Viking, dragons, and Southerner. 

“Look, I'm sorry I locked up your dragons. I just didn't trust that you guys would let me go after Dagur.” Heather explained, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. 

“Trust does need to be earned with people and dragons.” Fishlegs told her. 

“Thanks for understanding Fishlegs.” She said, sending the boy a smile. Fishlegs smiled, turning away, cheeks pink. 

_“Does Fishlegs have a crush?”_ Lily thought as she looked between the two. Okay, Heather might have locked up the dragons, but that was definitely cute. 

“I don't really trust these guys either, Heather.” Snotlout said, pushing past Fishlegs. 

“We are right here.” Astrid told him. 

“Jealousy is an ugly emotion, Astrid.” Snotlout said, “But clearly, I understand where it comes from.” 

Shooting finger guns at her as Astrid shook her head, lip lifted slightly in disgust. If Snotlout kept this up, then they would have to change the number of days since Astrid maimed Snotlout to zero. 

“The point is, we have you back, Heather. You're one of us.” Hiccup told her. 

Lily looked at Heather in distrust, she had just locked up their dragons and Hiccup was just going to let that slide? A small sigh left her, sometimes, she feared that Hiccup was too forgiving. Although, she did admit her mistake and apologize. Watching the others crowd around her, talking about what they did while she was gone. Right up until Astrid dragged her away, proclaiming girl time. 

Lily frowned, a wary feeling in her gut. How much did Heather want Dagur dead? Not that Lily blamed her for that, but revenge could make someone act out or put themselves into dangerous situations. 

“Hiccup.” 

Hiccup looked over at Lily, noting the expression she wore, “Yes?” He asked hesitantly. 

“How badly does Heather want Dagur dead?” Lily asked bluntly. 

He thought for a moment, “Really bad. She wants revenge for her village and adoptive parents.” 

Lily hummed in response, Hiccup looked over in concern, “You think she may try to go after him again?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Lily said, eyeing Heather and Astrid walking off together. Heather was acting surprisingly friendly with Astrid. Lily made a mental note to keep an eye on Heather throughout the day, just in case. 

“We’ll keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t do something she’ll regret.” Hiccup said. 

Lily nodded in response before exiting the clubhouse. Hiccup looked at Lily then back to Heather, was she really worried that Heather was going to go out again? He knew that sometimes Lily could be paranoid, but maybe she had a reason to be? He absentmindedly petted Toothless as he thought about it. 

\--------- 

At Midday, Lily was definitely very suspicious of Heather. She had spied Astrid and Heather flying off toward Heather’s old island. Although that had been interrupted by Hiccup arriving, asking her to keep an eye on Heather. He said he had to go to Berk to ask his dad a few questions before he left. 

As a precaution, Lily hid the backup keys to the stables, just in case Heather tried to lock up the dragons again. After the keys were hidden, Lily checked where the maps were stored. No maps were out of place, which was good. Walking out and by the path to the arena, Lily ran into Astrid and Heather, who looked at her nervously. 

Hello Heather, hello Astrid.” Lily said, narrowing her gaze. What were they doing over here? They didn’t look like they were going to practice. 

“Lily, we need your help.” Astrid said. 

“I know you don’t trust me.” Heather started, “But this is really important.” 

One eyebrow raised up as Heather talked about how Dagur was acquiring a new fleet tonight. One that was equipped with anti-dragon chains and winches. By the way that Heather was talking and her body language, Lily had a pretty good idea that she wasn’t lying. Oh, that was not good. 

“Do you know where Hiccup is? We could use his help for this?” Heather asked. 

“He said he was going to Berk to ask his dad something. Left a couple hours ago.” Lily told them. 

Astrid looked crestfallen at that information and even Heather looked worried. Hiccup and Toothless were the most powerful members of their team. Lily planted her hands on her hips. 

“And furthermore, what makes you think I’m going to let you do this.” Lily said with a scowl. 

“But Dagur is getting his armada tonight! If we don’t stop him, we are never going to find him again!” Heather exclaimed. 

Heather’s exclamation caught the attention of the twins and Snotlout who were in the arena and of Fishlegs, who was walking up to them. Everyone had a puzzled look as they regarded Lily’s scowl, Astrid’s nervous look, and Heather’s pleading expression. 

“We have to stop him!” Heather nearly yelled. 

“I agree with you on that, but there’s a difference between a mission and a _death wish_.” Lily told her sternly. 

Heather looked at her frantically, glancing at Astrid who had a frown but was nodding. Fishlegs echoed what Lily had said, stating how dangerous that going without Hiccup could be. Snotlout looked uncomfortable and even the twins exchanged an uneasy glance. 

“If we don’t take this chance, right now. Dagur will get even more powerful weapons and ships. If we all strike at once, he won’t expect it.” Heather said. 

“I have to say any aerial assault of this magnitude would be foolish without Toothless. He's the most powerful dragon in our arsenal.” Fishlegs said, Meatlug making a sad sound. “But you're still my favorite, girl.” 

Snotlout scoffed, “Well, it's not like we need Hiccup and Toothless.” A fiery glare from Lily made him cower back before coughing into his hand. “But it's nice to know we have a Night Fury when things get hairy.” He added. 

“You heard Johann, Astrid. This is our last chance. Tell them.” Heather pleaded. 

“Well... Look, Heather --” Astrid said. 

Heather gave her a hurt look, “You too?” She asked. An expression of anger came over her face, “Just forget it. All that stuff about trust and having my back, I guess that was just talk.” She spit out before turning and walking away. 

Astrid went to walk forward, stopping before she took a step, looking down at the ground. Lily looked at Heather in concern. Fishlegs gave a nervous whistle as he looked away, the twins exchanging an awkward look. Snotlout openly laughed, “Oh man, Awkward.” 

“She needs help.” Astrid whispered. 

“Astrid.” Lily said softly. 

“It’s a death mission if she goes by herself. If we go with her, we can help! And- keep her safe! And-” She trailed off, clenching her fists. 

“To do this without Hiccup though, Toothless is really the most powerful out of all the dragons.” Fishlegs said, petting Meatlug. 

“But... If we don’t help her. There’s a chance she could...” Astrid’s voice caught in her throat. 

Lily looked at Astrid and the rest of the group, biting her lip as she thought. Going after Dagur was a dangerous mission, even with all of the group. If Heather went after him alone though, that was a suicide mission. Plus, if Dagur caught her...Lily swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't want to think about that outcome.

“Okay.” Lily said. 

Everyone looked at Lily, “We are going to help her.” She spoke. 

“But Lily-” Fishlegs started. 

“It’s dangerous for us, even with Hiccup this mission would be dangerous. However, if Heather goes by herself, she is going to be killed or captured by Dagur. If we go with her, we run that chance sure, but we can protect one another. Heather only has Windshear, no one else. We can help her and protect her from Dagur and herself.” Lily stated. 

“Do you give Hiccup lessons on his speeches?” Tuffnut asked in awe. 

“Tuff, really?” Ruffnut asked. 

“Let’s do it! I’ll leave a map for Hiccup!” Astrid exclaimed, before sprinting off. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing Lily.” Fishlegs said nervously. 

“Yeah, I would prefer not to die.” Snotlout added. 

“No one is getting hurt on my watch.” Lily reassured them, “Now, grab your weapons and head to the stables. Let’s hope we stop Heather before she leaves.”


	26. Mental Health

Hey guys.  
I'm taking about 2 weeks off from this story. I am having a lot of stuff going on, including some mental health stuff.   
I am not abandoning this story, I just need to take care of some stuff that's going on.   
Also, I just wanted to say that you guys make me really happy. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and that you love it.   
I promise I am going to be back. I just need a break.

Lots of love and good luck to you all

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if ya'll want another chapter, I'll post when I can.


End file.
